Enamorarse es un problema
by NatyLynx
Summary: Una nueva alumna entra en Hogwarts. Misteriosa y encantadora Elanor O'Donnel debe elegir. L&J S? R? Decidan ustedes mismos. Reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1__: Una nueva alumna._

**Los cuatro chicos más trastos de todo Hogwarts estaban sentados en la mesa Gryffindor desayunando tranquilamente.**

**Los componentes del grupo eran los siguientes. **

**James Potter. Era un chico alto y fuerte. Tenía el pelo negro azabache más revuelto e imposible de peinar de todo Hogwarts. Ojos marrones y unas gafas. James era el líder del grupo y, generalmente, el que tramaba las bromas a realizar.**

**Sirius Black. Era de la misma altura de James. Tenía el pelo negro azulado y peinado elegantemente. Sus ojos eran grises y siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sirius era el Don Juan del grupo. Era el más atractivo y junto con James el que tramaba los planes. **

**Remus Lupin. Un poco más alto que los otros dos. Su pelo era marrón claro y sus ojos miel brillantes. A diferencia de los otros dos era un poco más tímido y más centrado. El era el inteligente del grupo.**

**Y por último Peter Pettigrew. Era bajito y la verdad no era muy atractivo. También era cobarde, Algo raro en un Gryffindor y despistado. Era rubio y sus ojos azules claros.**

**Todos, exceptuando a Peter, eran unos conquistadores. El que más había durado con una chica fue Remus, durante mes y medio. Era raro verles más de un mes con la misma chica, aun así ellas seguían cayendo a sus pies con sólo una mirada o una sonrisa.**

**-Dentro de 20 segundos la mesa Slytherin sufrirá un pequeño accidente-dijo Sirius malévolamente.**

**-¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?-preguntó Remus**

**-Nada. Sólo que cuando bajamos a las cocinas a Sirius y a mi, por pura casualidad, se nos derramó en el jugo de calabaza de la mesa Slytherin un poco de poción que vuelve el pelo de color verde y la piel de color plata-dijo James inocentemente.**

**-Ya-dijo Remus incrédulo.**

**-Callaos chicos. Va a empezar-anunció Sirius-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno**

**-¡¡AAHHHH!!-se oyó un grito general de la mesa Slytherin.**

**-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!-en las otras mesas se reían a gusto.**

**-Nos hemos lucido¿Eh Cornamenta?-decía Sirius riéndose.**

**-Por supuesto, Canuto-dijo riéndose James.**

**-En 7º curso y aun haciendo bromas-dijo una chica bastante alta. Tenía el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, negro rojizo y ojos miel.**

**-Algún problema Thomson-dijo Sirius-¿Qué te importa lo que nosotros hagamos?**

**-No me importa lo más mínimo lo que hagáis, Black-contestó ella-lo que me importa es la perdida de puntos que sufrimos todos los días por vuestra culpa.**

**-Déjalos, Katya-dijo una joven alta, de figura esbelta. Tenía el pelo rojo fuego y le llegaba a la cintura y unos ojos verdes esmeralda-Eran, son y serán como niños pequeños toda la vida.**

**En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó.**

**-Debido a la indisposición de, prácticamente, una casa entera, hoy se suspenderán las clases. Que pasen un buen día-dijo el director.**

**-Ves, Evans. Seremos unos niños pero hemos conseguido lo que queríamos-dijo James.**

**-Vámonos, Lily-dijo Katya- es mejor no comenzar una guerra ahora.**

**-James, por mucho que tú quieras y digas, con esa táctica de aparentar que no te importa, no la vas a conquistar-dijo Remus.**

**-Veras como antes de que acabe el curso es novia-dijo este.**

**-Cornamenta, llevas diciendo eso desde 4º curso. Como no suceda un milagro no conseguirás nada-dijo Sirius burlón.**

**Terminaron De desayunar y salieron a pasar el día en el jardín.**

**-Remus¿Por qué siempre llevas un libro donde quiera que vayas?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Por que me gusta leer-contestó Remus.**

**-¿Cuándo es la próxima luna…?-iba a preguntar Peter en un tono bastante elevado de voz.**

**-¡Peter!-le reclamaron los otros tres.**

**-Lo siento-se disculpó Peter-Bueno ¿Cuándo es?**

**-Dentro de dos semanas y tres días-dijo Remus. **

**-Lunático, amigo. Te lo sabes a la perfección-dijo Sirius.**

**-Muy gracioso, Sirius. Muy gracioso-contestó Remus. **

**Pasaron la tarde riendo y planeando sus próximas bromas, hasta que llego la cena y se dirigieron al gran comedor.**

**-Hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna que va a cursar el último año de magia en Hogwarts. Ahora será seleccionada para una de las cuatro casas-anunció Dumbledore-Profesora McGonagall hágala pasar.**

**-Élanor O'Donnell, (N/A: El nombre lo saque del libro del señor de los anillos y el apellido es uno cualquiera) pase y siéntese en ese taburete-dijo McGonagall.**

**Una joven alta y delgada entró al Gran Comedor. Tenía el pelo de un color rubio dorado que sólo le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos eran negros y brillantes. Se sentó en el taburete y allí permaneció 10 largos minutos hasta que el sombrero dijo:**

**-Slytherin. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:__ Primeros encuentros._

**-****Slytherin-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.**

**La joven se levantó y fue a sentarse a su mesa donde fue acogida cordialmente.**

**-¿Habéis visto eso?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-¿Tú también lo has visto, Canuto?-preguntó a la vez James sonriente.**

**-¿Qué habéis visto?-preguntó Peter que no se había enterado de nada.**

**-Tenemos una nueva victima para nuestras bromas. La casa Slytherin tiene un miembro más y nosotros otra victima-contestó Sirius sonriente.**

**-¿Que tenéis en contra de la nueva si acaba de llegar?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Que es Slytherin-dijo James.**

**-Sois de lo que no hay-dijo Remus divertido.**

**-Una chica nueva Lily-dijo Katya- ¿Crees que será amigable? Parece simpática. **

**-Si no tiene nada en contra de que tengamos padres muggles a mi me parecerá encantadora-contestó Lily.**

**-Quizás mañana podamos hablar con ella ¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Es una gran idea, Katya. Ya es hora que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se hagan amigos.-dijo Lily.**

**-Pues mañana será el día para intentarlo, pero ahora vamos a dormir que tengo sueño-y diciendo esto se fueron a dormir.**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es Élanor-dijo un chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio platino.**

**-Pero si es mi amigo, Lucius Malfoy-dijo ella con ironía-Supongo que tu amiga Black también esta aquí. ¿Por qué no me la presentas?**

**-Después en la sala común. ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó con maldad.**

**-Claro si es que para entonces sigues viviendo-contestó Élanor muy enfadada.**

**-Hey, Lucius. No nos la vas a presentar, parece que os conocéis-dijo un chico muy atractivo. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes-Mi nombre es Zack Zabbini-dijo estrechando la mano de Élanor.**

**-Yo Severus Snape-dijo otro chico de cabello negro graso y ojos negros.**

**-Yo soy Élanor O'Donnell, como ya habréis oído-dijo Élanor.**

**-Si no es molestia ¿De que os conocéis?-preguntó Zack.**

**-Ella…-comenzó a decir Lucius.**

**-Imbécil. Te dije hace tiempo que no dijeras eso a la ligera que sabes que odio recordarlo y que no quiero que nadie lo sepa-dijo ella de mal humor-¿Alguno de vosotros podría indicarme donde esta la sala común de Slytherin?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Zabbini y Snape.**

**-Claro, ven. Te indicare el camino-le dijo **Z**ack.**

**Al salir del Gran Comedor se encontraron con los merodeadores.**

**-¿Quiénes son esos?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Son un grupo de Gryffindor que se dedican a gastar bromas de mal gusto generalmente a nuestra casa. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, hicieron que nuestra piel se volviera color plata y el pelo verde-explicó Zack.**

**-Parecen estar tramando algo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Como siempre-dijo Zack- Eh, ustedes ¿Qué hacen?-preguntó con maldad y arrastrando las palabras.**

**-Mirad quien es. El inseparable amigo de Malfoy y de Quejicus. Parece que se os han pasado los efectos de la poción-dijo burlón Sirius-James tenemos que perfeccionarla no dura el tiempo suficiente.**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Black. Algún profesor podría enterarse-amenazó Zack.**

**-Mira, Zabbini, ten cuidado con lo que haces o…-comenzó James.**

**-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?-preguntó Élanor refiriéndose a Sirius.**

**-Sirius Black, para servirla señorita-se apresuro en contestar Sirius-¿Ya habéis oído hablar de mi?-preguntó cortésmente.**

**-No de ti, pero si de alguien con tu mismo apellido. Vamos Zack-y diciendo esto se fue.**

**Zack guió a Élanor hasta la sala común que estaba en la parte más oscura y sombría de las mazmorras tras un cuadro de un gran basilisco.**

**-La contraseña es Tom Riddle-dijo Zack.**

**El cuadro se abrió y Élanor pudo ver unos sillones de cuero blanco y una mesa en el centro. La sala no tenía chimenea y era muy fría. A los lados había escaleras y también esculturas y cuadros.**

**-El dormitorio de las chicas es por las escaleras de la izquierda. Tu habitación tendrás que encontrarla sola-dijo Zack.**

**Élanor se fue a buscar su habitación y cuando la encontró se cambió de ropa y se acostó demasiado cansada como para fijarse en nada.**

**-¿Qué se habrá creído ese?-gritaba Sirius-¿No sabe que amenazar a los merodeadores es sinónimo de que te gasten la peor broma de tu vida?-dijo mirando a Remus.**

**-Sirius. Son las dos de la madrugada. Llevas relatando en contra de Zabbini tres horas. Te quieres dormir y dejar dormir de una vez-dijo cansado Remus.**

**-¿Qué dices tu James?... ¿James?... ****¿James?...JAMES-gritó Sirius.**

**James se despertó sobresaltado y dijo:**

**-Sí claro Sirius, sí-y se volvió a dormir.**

**-Ves. Duérmete ya-dijo Remus y también se durmió.**

**-Vale. Buenas noches-dijo y se durmió.**

**-Hey. Despierta-dijo una chica zarandeando a Élanor.**

**-¿Qué?-dijo esta con voz cansada-¿Y tu quien eres?-le preguntó a la joven de pelo rubio platino hasta la cintura, ojos grises y extremadamente delgada.**

**-Soy tu compañera de habitación y mi nombre es Narcisa Black**.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:__ Una extraña amistad._

**-****Soy tu compañera de habitación y mi nombre es Narcisa Black.-dijo muy sonriente la joven. **

**-Por fin te conozco. ¿Sabes? He oído hablar maravillas de ti-dijo Élanor aguantándose la ira-Me han dicho que eres una excelente Slytherin, familia completa de magos, buenos modales y demás cosas que no tengo tiempo de decirte.**

**-Pues yo de ti no he oído hablar-contestó Narcisa- Por cierto ¿quien te ha hablado de mí?**

**-¿Quién más? Lucius Malfoy. Según me han dicho tu querido novio-contestó y seguidamente cogió su ropa y fue a vestirse.**

**-Que chica tan rara-dijo Narcisa para si misma-En fin me voy que no quiero llegar tarde.**

**-Este desayuno va a ser muy aburrido-dijo Sirius.**

**-Hoy daremos clase, Sirius. Así que nada de bromas-le regañó Remus.**

**Pasaron el desayuno sin complicaciones y se dirigieron a su primera clase del día; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con los Slytherin.**

**-¡Hey esperadnos!-gritó Katya desde atrás.**

**Los cuatros se pararon y vieron a Katya y a Lily correr hacia ellos.**

**-Lupin, esta tarde hay reunión de prefectos-dijo Lily cuando llego a su altura.**

**-Gracias por avisarme. ¿Venís con nosotros?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Claro-contestó Katya.**

**Llegaron a la entrada del bosque prohibido donde ya esperaban los Slytherins.**

**Se lanzaron miradas de odio mutuamente y luego esperaron a que llegara el profesor.**

**-¿Por qué hacéis eso?-preguntó Élanor a Snape.**

**-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó este.**

**-Lanzaros esas miradas de odio tan frías que hielan la sangre-volvió a decir ella.**

**-Por que ellos nos odian a nosotros y nosotros a ellos.-contestó simplemente Snape.**

**-¿Por qué os odiáis?-preguntó Élanor entonces.**

**-Por que somos casas rivales, y sí solamente por eso-contestó harto de tanta pregunta.**

**En eso se acercaron Lily y Katya e intentaron comenzar una conversación con Élanor. **

**-Hola-dijo Katya.**

**-Las que faltaban. Las sangres sucia-dijo arrastrando las palabras Snape con maldad.**

**-Ese insulto es de muy mal gusto Severus-dijo Élanor-No os conozco seguramente por que sois de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo os llamáis?-preguntó sonriente a las chicas.**

**-Yo soy Katya Thomson-se presentó Katya.**

**-Y yo Lilian Evans, pero puedes llamarme Lily-dijo Lily sonriente.**

**-Yo soy Élanor O'Donnell, encantada de conoceros-dijo Élanor.**

**En ese momento llego el profesor y tuvieron que dejar de hablar. Estuvieron estudiando las diferencias de varias clases de criaturas y el profesor al final mando un redacción sobre las diferencias entre el colacuerno húngaro y el hébrido negro (son dos se los dragones que vienes en el libro de animales fantásticos de Newt Scamander).**

**El resto del día pasó rápidamente hasta la hora de la cena.**

**-¿Qué hacias tú con esas dos sangre sucia?-preguntó furioso Lucius a Élanor cuando llegó de la reunión. (N/A: Cuando él llegó de la reunión de prefectos)**

**-No te importa. Además ellas al contrario que tu son muy simpaticas y las únicas que he conocido en este colegio que se comportan como son con todo el mundo sin importar quien sea o de que casa sea-dijo Élanor echandoselo en cara.**

**-Pues mira resulta que yo soy el prefecto de Slytherin y yo digo que juntarse con sangre sucias no esta permitido en la casa Slytherin. Por lo tanto si te vas con ellas estan incumpliendo las reglas de tu casa-contraatacó él.**

**-Lo que te importa no son las reglas sino tu maldito orgullo. Haré lo que yo quiera Lucius, no lo que tú mandes-dijo Élanor furiosa y se fue.**

**-¿Ahora os juntáis con la Slytherin?-preguntó James a Lily. **

**-Sí. Es muy simpática y creemos que ya es hora de algo distinto. ¿Te parece bien, Potter?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Yo no opongo a que se haga algo distinto, pero de seguro que la casa Slytherin sí se opondrá-dijo James.**

**-No creo que Élanor les haga caso-dijo Katya.**

**-Seria una extraña amistad, ¿no creen?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Una Slytherin y dos Gryffindors. Es muy extraño ver eso-dijo Sirius.**

**-Quizás, pero es mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto-dijo Katya-Lily Vámonos a la sala común.**

**Al salir se encontraron con Élanor y las tres se pararon a hablar.**

**-Hola-saludó Élanor.**

**-Hola-contestaron Lily y Katya.**

**-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Bien, hasta hace media hora-dijo Élanor-Los de mí casa se oponen a que nos llevemos o a que seamos amigas. Tiene que haber mucha rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. De todas formas no voy a hacer lo que ellos digan, ya soy mayorcita. ¿Sabéis? Nunca he tenido amigas sinceras.**

**-Por eso no te preocupes. Nosotras sabemos ser amigas sinceras.-dijo Katya.**

**-Además, si te gusta llevar la contraria con nuestra amistad nos pondríamos en contra de todo y de todos. Los de nuestra casa creen que seria una amistad extraña-dijo Lily.**

**-Es una extraña amistad-afirmo Élanor-Por eso seria divertido.**

**-Muy bien. Pues desde ahora y hasta la eternidad seremos las mejores amigas que Hogwarts haya conocido. ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó Katya.**

**-De acuerdo-dijeron las otras dos al unísono y seguidamente se marcharon a sus salas comunes.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4:__ Enamorarse es un problema._

**A la mañana siguiente, sábado, no había clase. Lily, Katya y Élanor se sentaron, todas, en la mesa de Gryffindor. La mayoría de alumnos miraban extrañados a Élanor sentada en Gryffindor, pero otra parte, la casa Slytherin, estaban enfadados por que creerse traicionados. **

**-Que mal me miran. Parece que voy a ser juzgada de un momento a otro. Pero, en fin.-dijo Élanor sin darle ningún tipo de importancia.**

**-Lo que yo no entiendo es¿Cómo teniendo ese carácter caíste en la casa de las serpientes?-preguntó Lily arrugando el ceño.**

**-Veras, yo no soy siempre así. Cuando me enfado soy muy despiadada y maquino toda clase de planes malévolos. Otra razón es que no soy lo que se dice muy valiente y la última es que desde hace 36 generaciones mi familia esta totalmente compuesta por sangres limpia Slytherins, y eso influye cantidad-contestó Élanor.**

**-¿Y no es aburrido? Digo por ser siempre sangre limpia. ¿No has pensado cambiar la rutina?-preguntó Katya.**

**-No cuando era pequeña, pero ahora pienso que me casaré con el hombre al que quiera sea o no sangre limpia-contestó Élanor-Pero contadme algo sobre vosotras. Y como estamos en el tema del amor decidme ¿os gusta, salís u os persigue alguien?**

**-Un chico persigue a Lily desde 4º, pero ella no le hace caso-dijo divertida Katya.**

**-¿Quién?-preguntó Élanor a Lily que se había sonrosado levemente.**

**-No se si lo conocerás. Se llama James Potter¿Te suena?-preguntó Lily.**

**-¡Nop!-dijo simplemente Élanor.**

**-Te explico. James Potter tiene un grupo de amigos; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew-comenzó Katya.**

**-Espera, espera. ¿Has dicho Sirius Black? A ese lo conozco, al menos de vista. Iba con otros tres chicos. Uno llevaba gafas-dijo Élanor.**

**-Ese es James Potter-dijo Lily.**

**-Otro más alto-dijo Élanor.**

**-Remus Lupin-dijo Katya.**

**-Y otro más bajito-dijo Élanor.**

**-Peter Pettigrew-dijo Katya.**

**-Pues entonces los he visto-dijo Élanor.**

**-Su grupo se llama Los Merodeadores y tienen unos motes muy extraños. A Potter le llaman Cornamenta; a Black, Canuto; a Lupin, Lunático, y a Pettigrew, Colagusano.-explicó Katya-son muy infantiles y eso que estan en 7º igual que nosotras.**

**-Bien, ahora ya se lo de Lily. ¿Tu que, Katya?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Pues a mi…-intentó hablar Katya.**

**-Le gusta uno de los merodeadores. Pero lo disimula muy bien-dijo Lily-delante de él al menos. Pero ¿y tu?-preguntó pícara Lily.**

**-Yo en tiempos pasados tuve un novio, pero me dejo y desde entonces no quiero ver a ningún chico intentando ligar conmigo o no se lo que seria capaz de hacer-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Por qué te dejo?-preguntó Katya-si no es molestia.**

**-Me dejo por una chica modelo sin cerebro-dijo Élanor-el y yo nos conocíamos desde que teníamos 5 cinco años. Nos hicimos novios meses antes de entrar en el 1****ER**** curso de magia y me dejo en la navidad del 5º curso. Estábamos comprometidos pero con lo que paso el compromiso se rompió. Aunque sus padres y los míos guardan las esperanzas al menos hasta que yo encuentre a alguien o eso dicen. Pero sinceramente yo pienso que enamorarse es un problema. (N/A: Espero que hayan empezado a sospechar)**

**-Sorprendente. ¿Él esta en Hogwarts?¿En que casa?¿Cómo se llama?¿Por quien te dejo?¿Ella también esta en Hogwarts?-preguntó de seguido Katya.**

**-Katya no seas cotilla-dijo Lily.**

**-Permíteme no responderte a esas preguntas aunque puede que algún día lo haga-dijo Élanor-Bueno, y ahora por que no me enseñáis Hogwarts. Aun no he tenido tiempo de verlo.**

**Mientras tanto, unos siete u ocho asientos más a la derecha, una conversación de lo más antinatural, era hablada por los cuatro chicos más revoltosos, de Hogwarts.**

**-¿De que creéis que estarán hablando?-preguntó James a sus amigos refiriéndose a las chicas.**

**-Y yo que se-contestó Peter.**

**-Chicos tengo un problema-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Creo que me he enamorado-dijo Sirius. **

**Los otros tres se quedaron mirándolo y de improvisto se pusieron a reír.**

**-¿De que os reís? Va enserio-se quejo Sirius.**

**-¿De quien esta vez Canuto?-preguntó James riéndose aun.**

**-Va enserio. Creo que me gusta Katya Thomson-dijo muy serio.**

**-Eso no es novedad, Canuto. Te lo decimos desde el año pasado y tu te empeñabas en decir que no. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos-dijo Peter.**

**-Bueno, por fin lo ha reconocido. Demos gracias al cielo por ello. Ahora sólo faltas tu, Lunático-dijo James mirándolo.**

**-¿Yo que?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Que te guste alguien. Mira a mi me gusta Lilia Evans; a Sirius, Katya Thomson y a Peter esa Ravenclaw de la cual no recuerdo el nombre. Sólo faltas tú-le explicó James.**

**-Ya tengo bastantes problemas y no quiero ninguno más. No tengo intención alguna de enamorarme por que enamorarse es un problema-dijo Remus.**

**-Lo que tu digas pero apuesto mi escoba a que te enamoras antes de que el 2º trimestre termine-dijo James.**

**-Ten cuidado o te quedaras sin poder jugar a Quidditch. Bueno vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo Sirius.**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

**Hola, ante todo agradecer que me hayan escrito, y sobretodo agradezco los consejos, de R.S. BLACK y los de ROCHY TRUE. Aún asi tambien lamento contestar que me es un poco imposible remodelar la historia, ya que la escribí hace cuatro años, a la tierna edad de 11 años, y no he podido publicarla hasta ahora. Fue mi primera historia, y yo misma se que no es buena, pero agradezco las criticas constructivas.**

**Con respecto a lo de si Elanor se enamora de Sirius, ya lo veras en cápitulos anteriores, pero creo que con este ya esta clara la respuesta. **

**No me importa que este siendo analizada, si con ello consigo, como ya he dicho, criticas constructivas para próximos fics que estoy escribiendo. De hecho mi amiga, Aureaaspen, tiene dos fanfics mios colgados. Si os interesa os dire que son: ROSA NEGRA y QUIZAS EL CURSO MÁS LARGO DEL MUNDO.**

Sin más que añadir me despido de todos vosotros. Besos a todos y Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5:__ Planes para Navidad._

**Pasaron los días sin muchas complicaciones. Las chicas ya sabían mucho de la vida de Élanor y viceversa. Los chicos por su parte tenían ya una lista de 25 Bromas que hacerle a Zabbini por haberles amenazado. Élanor siguió teniendo problemas con los Slytherins por su amistad con las Gryffindors pero ella se hacia los oídos sordos. Y así llegaron a la semana anterior a las vacaciones de Navidad. Las chicas estaban en el jardín charlando puesto que era domingo.**

**-¿Se van a quedar por Navidad?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Yo sí. Mis padres van a hacer un crucero al que no estoy invitada-dijo Katya.**

**-Yo también. Este año van a casa mis "queridos" primos y si voy a casa puede que no vuelva en carne y hueso-dijo Élanor.**

**-Pues entonces nos quedamos todas-dijo Lily muy contenta-Mejor el año pasado me quede sola y por poco no me tiro de la torre de astronomía. Entre el aburrimiento y Potter todo el día detrás mío intentando que saliese con el… ¡uff!**

**-Este año seremos tus guardaespaldas. Ni siquiera Potter podrá acercarse a ti-dijo Élanor.**

**-Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma-dijo Katya señalando a James y a los demás que se acercaban-Por cierto. Tú aun no los conoces.**

**-Ahora lo más importante es proteger a Lily, y no conocerlos-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿¡A que habéis venido!?-les gritó Katya.**

**-Para nada. Sólo pasábamos por aquí y nos dijimos vamos a acercarnos a ver a las chicas y así James tiene otra oportunidad para hacer el ridículo-dijo Sirius con lo que se ganó una colleja por parte de James.**

**-Lily no tienes nada que temer. Hoy, al menos, es inofensivo y no te hará nada-dijo Élanor.**

**Las tres empezaron a reir mientras los chicos la miraban como si estuviesen locas.**

**-¿De que os reís?-preguntó Peter.**

**-De…de nada-intentaba decir Katya pero la risa se lo impedía. Siguieron riendo por un buen rato y consiguieron parar cuando las tres estaban tiradas por el suelo sujetándose el estomago.**

**-Veréis. Lily esta muy harta de que Potter la persiga y estábamos hablando de ustedes antes de que llegaran. Le dijimos a Lily que Élanor y yo seriamos sus guardaespaldas pero cuando habéis llegado Black ha dejado en ridículo a Potter y nos pareció que hoy no hacia falta y, además, nos dio un ataque de risa.-explicó Katya-Ahora me doy cuenta que en todo el año hemos tenido dos conversaciones civilizadas así que he de decir. ¡Lily el mundo se acaba, hay que buscar un refugio!-Lily y Katya se pusieron a reírse mientras los demás las miraban.**

**-¿Tan mal os lleváis?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Mal es decir poco-contestó James.**

**-Por cierto, O'Donell. El primer día dijiste que habías oído mi apellido. ¿Dónde lo oíste?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Ah, sí. Lo oí de una chica llamada Narcisa Black. Por eso me sonaba-contestó Élanor.**

**-Narcisa es prima mía. Encontraras muchos Black en Slytherin. ¿De que conocías a Narcisa?-preguntó de nuevo Sirius.**

**-Me hablo de ella un examigo, por llamarlo de algún modo. Ahora es mi compañera de habitación-explicó Élanor.**

**-¿Con lo de examigo te refieres a…?-comenzó Lily pero se calló para no meter la pata. **

**Entonces fue cuando Élanor se dio cuenta que había hablado muy rápido y sin pensar en las consecuencias, aun así contestó.**

**-Sí, Lily**

**-Entonces ¿Tu "examigo" era…?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Sí, Katya-contestó Élanor-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?**

**-Será lo mejor-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Os quedáis por navidad?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Sí-Contestó Katya-Nos quedamos las tres.**

**-Menos mal-dijo James-Creíamos que seriamos los únicos en Hogwarts que nos quedaríamos. Sirius, Remus y yo nos quedamos. Peter tiene que irse.**

**-¡Que bien!-dijo Lily con toda la ironía del mundo.**

**-¿No te alegras, Evans? Será como el año pasado la diferencia estará en que la respuesta que espero sea diferente-dijo James.**

**-Ya empezamos. Élanor, ahora es cuando Potter intenta salir con Lily-dijo Katya.**

**-Potter. Metete esto que voy a decirte en la cabeza. El día que yo salga contigo Katya saldrá con Snape-dijo Lily.**

**-Lily, que no hace tanto que desayune-dijo Katya.**

**-Bueno pues con…Black-dijo Lily.**

**-Eso ya es más fácil-dijo James-¿Es una apuesta?**

**-No. Es otra forma de decirte que no voy a salir contigo y de que me dejes en paz-dijo Lily.**

**-Ves, Lily. Lo que yo digo es cierto el amor es un problema y atrae muchos más.-dijo Élanor.**

**-Fíjate eso es lo mismo que piensa Remus. ¿Eh, Lunático?-dijo Sirius.**

**-Sí, Sirius-dijo Remus cansado de la actitud de sus dos amigos.**

**-La Navidad podríamos pasarla juntos los seis-dijo James.**

**-¿A que viene eso Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Te lo explicare después-le dijo James al oído para que nadie más lo oyera.**

**-¿Tu esta loco?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Acabaríamos matándonos entre todos antes de una semana. Para cuando acabasen las vacaciones no quedaría ni un trocito de nosotros-dijo Katya.**

**-Pero es una oportunidad perfecta para que empezáramos a conocernos mejor. Iremos Hogsmeade, saldremos al jardín y tarde o temprano nos caeremos mejor y nos llevemos más o menos bien-dijo James**

**Meditaron por unos instantes la proposición de James y finalmente Katya dijo:**

**-Podría ser divertido**

**Entonces los seis estrecharon las manos sellando el pequeño acuerdo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6:__ Llegaron las vacaciones._

**Los chicos se fueron dejando a las chicas de nuevo solas.**

**-Son muy raros-dijo Katya-En fin-suspiro como resignada- ¿No querrías decir antes que tu novio era Malfoy y que te dejo por Narcisa Black? (N/A: Supongo que todos lo sabían, pero había que confirmar) **

**Élanor tenía la esperanza de que se les hubiese olvidado pero comprobó que no era así.**

**-Sí era él-dijo Élanor-Ahora nos llevamos fatal como ya os dije pero da igual.**

**-No es por meterme pero tu dijiste que te dejo en 5º curso y el lleva saliendo con ella desde 3º-dijo Lily.**

**-Lo se. Narcisa me lo dijo. Ella cree que me cae bien y además piensa que estoy con vosotras para descubrir el punto flaco de los hijos de muggle-dijo Élanor-Pero hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué os parece lo de pasar la Navidad con esos tres?**

**-Pienso, como ya dije, que será divertido-dijo Katya.**

**-Mientras no intenten nada raro, no nos hagan bromas y nada por el estilo me conformo-dijo Lily.**

**-Los más traviesos parecían ser Black y Potter. Pettigrew parece más un despistado y Lupin parecía más centrado. ¿Es así o fingía?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Son así. Peter no es tan bromista por que es un poco cobarde. Si no hubiera profesores Black y Potter tirarían Hogwarts abajo ellos solos. Y Lupin siempre ha sido el más centrado y desde hace un par de años es prefecto y lo hace muy bien pero no te creas en los partidos de Quidditch también es un poco infantil-explicó Katya. **

**-Vamos dentro. Pronto oscurecerá y debemos estar en el castillo-dijo Lily.**

**- Aunque ahí veces en las que pienso que Lily seria mejor prefecto que Lupin-dijo Katya.**

**Pasó el tiempo y llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Hogwarts quedo casi vacío. De Slytherin quedó Élanor y dos niños de 3º. De Ravenclaw uno de 1º, tres de 4º y otro de 6º. De Hufflepuff seis de 5º y dos de 7º y en Gryffindor dos de 1º, los merodeadores, Lily y Katya. (N/A: Quedan menos Slytherins por que se fueron todos con sus padres)**

**-Por fin llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad-dijo Katya.**

**-Hogwarts esta mucho mejor así. Sin tanta gente-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Porque no corres el riesgo de que tus más íntimos secretos corran por ahí, de que te miren como si vinieses de otro planeta, de que los de tu propia casa te crean la deshonra de tu casa, no corres el riesgo de meterte en tanto problemas etcétera-contestó Élanor.**

**-¿Te creen la deshonra de tu casa?-preguntó Sirius. Élanor asintió-¿Por qué?**

**-Según ellos por ser amiga de Gryffindors y encima de padres muggles-explicó Élanor.**

**-Siempre he dicho que todos los Slytherin eran unos estúpidos, pretenciosos, cobardes y demás cosas que no recuerdo en este momento-dijo James.**

**-Te recuerdo que yo soy una Slytherin, Potter-dijo Élanor.**

**-Siempre hay excepciones-dijo James intentando arreglar su metedura de pata.**

**-No te preocupes lo hace a menudo y no es contagioso, al menos por el momento-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Qué no es contagioso?-preguntó Élanor que no había entendido el comentario.**

**-Que meta la pata de esa manera. Le pasa muchas veces-explicó Sirius.**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Podríamos ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad que ya solamente faltan dos días-propuso Lily.**

**-Buena idea ¿En la puerta en media hora?-preguntó James.**

**-Vale-contestaron los demás.**

**-Las chicas se fueron y dejaron a los chicos solos sentados en la única mesa que habían dejado.**

**-He pensado en regalarle algo a Lily-dijo James-Quizás así empiece a tomarme enserio.**

**-Pues entonces yo lo regalare algo a Katya-dijo Sirius sonriente-la cosa es saber que podría gustarle a las chicas.**

**-Podríamos preguntarle a O'Donnell-dijo James y ambos miraron a Remus.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Pregúntale tú-pidieron James y Sirius.**

**-¿Se puede saber por que no lo hacéis vosotros mismos?-preguntó Remus.**

**-A ti seguro que te toma más enserio y ya ves que no quieren que nos acerquemos a Lily así que a nosotros no nos lo dirá-afirmó James.**

**-Lo intentare pero no os prometo nada pero que conste que es para que os calléis-dijo Remus.**

**-Ese es nuestro amigo Lunático-dijo Sirius.**

**Media hora después todos estaban en la puerta. Y se fueron camino de Hogsmeade. Al llegar fueron a Las Tres Escobas. Allí Remus Fue a Pedir unas cervezas y pidió ayuda a Élanor.**

**-Veras O'Donnell. Yo iba a decirte algo pero no se como hacerlo porque es muy raro-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Por qué no lo dices y ya esta?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Al grano. Mis amigos me han pedido que te pregunte cuales crees que son los regalos que les harían más ilusión a tus amigas-dijo rápidamente Remus sintiéndose un tonto.**

**-Dos preguntas. 1ª ¿Por qué quieren saberlo?-preguntó Élanor**

**-Lo creas o no mis amigos si quieren a tus amigas, pero no les digas que te lo he dicho o me matan por que se que Sirius al menos no lo querrá reconocer delante de ella-Dijo Remus.**

**-2ª pregunta ¿Por qué no me lo han pedido ellos directamente?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Pensaron que en ellos no confiarías y que a mí si me tomarías enserio-dijo Remus.**

**-Realmente tienes unos amigos extraños-dijo Élanor.**

**-A mi me lo vas a decir te hubieras sentido tan estúpido como ya preguntándote los regalos sabrías lo que es tener que aguantarlos durante siete año-dijo Remus.**

**-Bueno te diré los regalos, pero no se lo digas a mis amigas o a la que matarían, seria a mí-dijo Élanor-Veras creo que a Lily tendrían que regalarle algo realmente especial. A Katya le gustaría cualquier cosa que venga de Sirius**

**-¿Cómo sabes que Sirius es quien quiere a Katya?-preguntó Remus.**

**-No lo sabía. Lo sospechaba-dijo Élanor.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7:__ Contratiempos y regalos de Navidad_

**Fueron de nuevo a la mesa y Remus les dijo a sus amigos que fueran con él.**

**-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en pedir 6 cervezas?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Por nada-dijo Élanor-Me preguntó una cosa y por eso nos retrasamos.**

**-¿Qué te preguntó?-curioseó Katya.**

**-Nada especial-contestó Élanor-¿Os han molestado alguno de los otros dos?**

**-No-dijo Katya-se han portado bien. Nosotras hablábamos de nuestras cosas y ellos estaban hablando de sus próximas bromas.**

**-Para variar-dijo Lily y siguieron hablando durante un tiempo mientras que esperaban a los chicos.**

**-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Sirius en cuanto estuvieron apartados da la mesa.**

**-No mucho, sólo que a Lily convendría algo especial, pero por el contrario a Katya le bastaría con cualquier cosa-contestó Remus.**

**-¿Ya esta? ¿Solamente eso?-preguntó James-¿Ni un consejo, ni nada?**

**-¿Qué más quieres? La próxima vez si te parece le pido la lista a los Reyes Magos-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Y que puedo regalarle?-preguntó James.**

**Los tres se pusieron a pensar.**

**-Tiene que ser algo a lo que tú tengas mucha estima-dijo Sirius.**

**-Sí, pero ¿Qué?-preguntó James.**

**-¿Que tal aquel anillo que tienes guardado en el escritorio?-preguntó**

**Remus.**

**-Podría ser una posibilidad-dijo James-Ya lo pensaré más tarde volvamos a la mesa antes de que se vallan sin nosotros.**

**Volvieron a la mesa y se encontraron a las chicas preparadas para irse.**

**-Por fin aparecéis-dijo Katya-Ya íbamos a irnos sin ustedes.**

**-¿Dónde?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-A Alaska donde no nos encontremos con chicos haciendo preguntas tontas-dijo Lily-¿A ti que te parece, Black? A comprar los regalos antes de que se haga de noche.**

**-No hace falta insultar-dijo Sirius.**

**-Lo que tú digas, Black. Ahora vámonos-dijo Katya. **

**Salieron camino de las tiendas. Las chicas iban delante y los chicos detrás. (N/A: Es obvio si las chicas van delante no pueden ir delante los chicos) Entonces James se adelanto colocándose al lado de Lily.**

**-¿Qué me vas a regalar, Evans?-preguntó con voz pícara.**

**-A ver, que puedo regalarte. Ya se. Una urna-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Una urna?-preguntó James.**

**-Sí, para tus cenizas como no te alejes como mínimo 50 kilómetros-dijo Lily lanzándole una mirada que asustaría al más valiente de la tierra.**

**-Eres muy agresiva-dijo James.**

**-Y tu un plasta, un pesado, un fastidio de chico. ¿Quieres más sinónimos o te valen con esos?-dijo enfadada Lily.**

**-Bueno ya basta que son épocas navideñas-dijo Katya.**

**-He pensado que podríamos ir por parejas. Creo que así iríamos más rápido que si vamos todos juntos-dijo Élanor**

**-¿Cómo por parejas?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Mirad. Hay tres posibilidades. Lily con Lupin, Katya con Potter y yo con Black; esa es la primera. Lily con Black, Katya con Lupin y yo con Potter; esa seria la segunda posibilidad y la última seria Lily con Black, Katya con Potter y yo con Lupin-explicó Katya.**

**-¿Por qué en ninguna de esas posibilidades Evans y yo estamos juntos?-preguntó James.**

**-Por que se supone que tenemos que acabar de hacer las compras y estar a la vez todos vivos-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Y Thomson y yo?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Por la misma razón u otras similares-opinó Élanor.**

**-Todo eso estaría muy bien, pero hay un problema-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Ahora que?-preguntó Élanor cansada de tantos contratiempos.**

**-Ni Lily, ni yo estamos dispuestas a ir con Potter o con Black así que ambas queremos ir con Lupin-explicó Katya.**

**-No se pueden hacer tríos. La cosa es que los amigos vayan por sitios distintos para que no se sepan lo que se van a regalar los unos a los otros-dijo Élanor-Tenéis que hacer algo para solucionarlo.**

**-Lily ¿Pares y nones o piedra, papel, tijeras?-preguntó Katya.**

**James, Sirius y Élanor los miraron no entendiendo a lo que se refería Katya.**

**-Piedra, papel, tijeras-contestó Lily.**

**-Piedra, papel, tijera. Uno, dos y tres-dijeron ambas al unísono y después sacaron sus manos de detrás de la espalda. Lily tenia el puño cerrado y Katya tenia los dedos in dice y corazón abiertos y extendidos.**

**-Yo gano-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó James.**

**-Es un juego muggle. El puño cerrado es la piedra, los dos dedos extendidos son las tijeras y la mano abierta y extendida el papel. La piedra gana a las tijeras, las tijeras al papel y el papel gana a la piedra-explicó Katya.**

**-Bueno, vale. Entonces Lily ira con Lupin, Katya con Potter y yo con Black. Andando y dentro de dos horas y media en las tres escobas-dijo Élanor y seguidamente cada pareja se fue a por sus compras.**

**-¿Qué le vas a regalar a Katya?-preguntó Élanor a Sirius cuando ya llevaron un tiempo andando.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-No soy tonta y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿No te lo habrá dicho Remus? Si te lo a dicho dímelo que te prometo que a ti no te haré nada-dijo Sirius.**

**-No me lo dijo Lupin. ¿Me vas a decirle lo que le quieres comprar o no? **

**-Había pensado en una pulsera o algo por el estilo-dijo Sirius.**

**-Muy bien. A la tienda pues-dijo Élanor.**

**Mientras Lily y Remus conversaban sobre los regalos que iban a hacer a sus familias por navidad e iban de tienda en tienda tranquilamente.**

**James y Katya por su parte hablaban y se divertían como si fuesen amigos de la infancia. Katya le había enseñado a James a jugar a pares y nones y a piedra, papel, tijeras y cada vez que salían de una tienda jugaban a alguno para saber cual seria su próximo destino. Cada uno le había contado al otro los regalos que iban a hacer a sus amigos e hicieron un pacto prometiendo no decírselo a los demás. Pasadas las dos horas y media todos se encontraron en las tres escobas cargados con bolsas y paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo, entonces decidieron volver a Hogwarts por que ya esta llegando la noche.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:__ Nochebuena y Navidad._

**Llegó el día de Nochebuena y las chicas paseaban en el jardín.**

**-Dentro de poco acabarán las vacaciones de Navidad-dijo Katya como si estuviera triste.**

**-Pero si nos dieron las vacaciones hace tres días-dijo Lily.**

**-Por eso lo digo. Nos queda poco tiempo para disfrutar de la libertad-dijo Katya como desolada.**

**-Aun nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, Katya-dijo Lily.**

**-¡Sólo dos semanas! Hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo-dijo Katya siguiendo con la broma.**

**-Ahora no hay que pensar en eso. Hay que pensar que esta noche viene Papa Noel y que nos tenemos que acostar temprano-dijo Élanor bromeando.**

**-¡Mirad! Ha empezado a nevar otra vez-dijo Lily.**

**Nevaba suavemente y los copos caían lentamente. Era una vista digna de convertirse en una estampa navideña. El lago helado, los copos de nieve cayendo y el suelo y todo el bosque blancos de nieve.**

**-¡Que bonito!-exclamó Élanor.**

**-¿No se supone que íbamos a estar siempre los seis juntos estas navidades?-preguntó una voz desde detrás de ellas sobresaltándolas.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No podemos ni dar un paseo por el lago sin vosotros detrás?-preguntó Lily**

**-No-contestó James que era el que había hablado antes-prometimos pasar las Navidades juntos siempre.**

**-Yo no firme ningún contrato en el que lo especificara-dijo Lily elevando la voz.**

**-No empecéis a pelear-dijo Katya.**

**-Déjalos si se matan dos menos al mundo-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas tú también gracioso?-preguntó molesta por el comentario Katya.**

**-¿Y por que no lo haces tú?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-A mi no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Katya elevando la voz.**

**Los cuatros empezaron a pelearse a gritos mientras Remus y Élanor lo miraban cansados.**

**-Oye ¿Tu no te aburres de verlos pelear todo el tiempo?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Antes sí, pero me fui acostumbrando y ahora lo que hago es que cuando se pelean hago algo de provecho para mi futuro y estudio o leo-respondió Remus.**

**-Pues esta pelea ya va siendo hora de que acabe-dijo Élanor-¡Eh! Parejitas dejen de pelear y volvamos al castillo antes de que cojamos una neumonía.**

**Pararon de pelear, pero en vez de volver al castillo, Katya cogió una bola de nieve y se la tiró Élanor. Esta para contraatacar cogió otra y se la tiró, pero Katya la esquivó y le dio a James. James cogió otra y se la tiró y esta vez le dio a Sirius. Y este a Lily y de Lily a Remus. Así comenzó una guerra de nieve de todos contra todos que duró alrededor de tres horas.**

**-Ya a oscurecido-dijo Lily cuando salió de la guerra dándose por vencida-deberíamos volver al castillo.**

**-sí, es cierto-dijo Remus que también se había rendido-¡Vamos chicos!-les gritó a los otros-Ya se a hecho de noche.**

**-Sí ya vamos-gritó Katya.**

**Dejaron de jugar y muy cansados y helados de frío volvieron al castillo y después a sus salas comunes y a acostarse.**

**A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse en la casa Gryffindor fue Katya. Cuando se acordó del día que era fue corriendo a la cama de Lily y la despertó.**

**-¡¡Lily!! ¡¡Lily!! ¡¡Despierta!!-gritó Katya-Que ya es Navidad. Vamos a ver los regalos.**

**-Te comportas como una niña pequeña Katya-dijo medio dormida y se miró el reloj-Katya, son las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Ni Papa Nöel habrá llegado aun.**

**-Que sí. Vamos-dijo Katya sacándola de la cama a rastras la llevó a la sala común. **

**Cuando llegaron vieron una montaña de regalos y cogiendo los suyos empezaron a desenvolverlos.**

**A Lily sus padres le habían regalado un conjunto de pantalón y chaleco. Katya le había regalado un estuche de plumas, pergaminos y tinta. Y Élanor le había regalado un libro. Pero lo que más la extraño fue una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo acompañada de una nota. Cogió la cajita y la abrió. En ella vio un anillo y entonces se dispuso a leer la nota en la que ponía lo siguiente:**

"_**Este anillo me lo dio mi madre y me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que amara" James Potter**_

**Lily estaba en estado de shock. No podía creerse aquello y por eso leyó la nota una y otra vez.**

**A Katya sus padres le habían regalado una túnica de gala, con un vestido negro de noche de escote de barca, largo hasta lo pies y con una raja en el lateral con unos zapatos de charol negros con tacón de aguja. Lily le regaló un libro y Élanor un pequeño gatito siamés. También había una cajita alargada y pequeña. La abrió pensando en quien se la podía haber regalado. No tuvo que pensar mucho pues en cuanto abrió la cajita cayo una nota que decía así:**

"_**Para que me recuerdes a pesar de nuestras…diferencias"**_

_**S.B.**_

**Era una pulsera de plata de ley muy fina y bonita con muchos detallitos.**

**Cuando Katya leyó la notita se quedó estática como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. Lily estaba igual de trastornada como Katya y aun tenía la nota en la mano y leía la nota no terminando de creérselo. Ninguna opinaba que ellos pudieran ser capaces de hacer algo semejante. Cuando consiguieron poder reaccionar, cogieron sus cosas y sin decirse nada subieron a la habitación un poco conmocionadas. James y Sirius habían visto la reacción que habían tenido las chicas al ver sus regalos. Estaban escondidos en las escaleras de la parte de los chicos agachados en un rincón oscuro para que no se les viese. Luego se miraron, sonrieron y dijeron al unísono cuando ellas ya habían subido a su habitación:**

**-¡Lo hemos conseguido! (N/A: Para quien no lo entienda lo que consiguen es sorprender a las chicas)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9:__ Sólo una oportunidad_

**Tiempo después, ambas se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Pero cuando llegaron abajo vieron a James y a Sirius. Lily se puso muy colorada y le dijo a Katya:**

**-Katya ve tu a desayunar yo no tengo hambre-y subió corriendo las escaleras. **

**Katya se quedó extrañada de la actitud de Lily pero luego recordó lo del regalo y cuando vio a James comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Y salió corriendo en busca de Lily para ver si la podía hacer bajar.**

**James miro a Sirius un poco decepcionado.**

**-Enamorarse es un problema. Remus tiene razón-dijo apenado.**

**-Hay quien no piensa así-dijo Katya bajando de nuevo por las escaleras.**

**-Hay que gente que desvaría mucho-dijo con burla Sirius con lo que Katya le echó una mirada asesina y luego se fue a desayunar. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se encontró con Élanor.**

**-¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Cómo Estas?-preguntó Élanor sonriendo.**

**-Bien y feliz Navidad a ti también, se nota que estas contenta-dijo Katya.**

**-Mucho y por cierto, gracias por el regalo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Gracias por el gatito es muy bonito. Le he puesto de nombre Toben-dijo Katya.**

**-De nada. ¿Y Lily?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-No ha querido bajar-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Élanor.**

**-Por que Potter le ha regalado una cosa y como cuando hemos bajado el estaba en la sala común. No ha querido verlo y subió corriendo a la habitación. Subí a intentar convencerla de que bajara pero no hubo modo.-explicó Katya.**

**-Después vas y le dices que no le tenga miedo ni a Potter ni a su regalo que para algo nos tiene de guardaespaldas-dijo Élanor bromeando-Y ahora vamos a desayunar.**

**Cuando terminaron de desayunar y de hablar sobre los regalos que habían recibido, Katya guió a Élanor a la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Élanor que nunca había estado por esos pasillos.**

**-A mi sala común-dijo tranquilamente Katya.**

**-No puedo ir allí, Katya-dijo Élanor parándose en seco.**

**-Si puede ir y vas a ir por que tenemos que sacar a Lily de la habitación-dijo Katya arrastrándola. (N/A: Vaya mañana de arrastrar gente que lleva Katya)**

**Llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda y Katya se paro frente a el.**

**-Bubotérculo-dijo Katya.**

**Élanor supuso que eso era la contraseña y luego, cuando se abrió el cuadro, entraron y vieron a los tres merodeadores pero no había ni rastro de Lily.**

**-¿Habéis visto a Lily?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿En la casa Gryffindor?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Eso ahora no importa. Bueno ¿La habéis visto o no?-preguntó Katya.**

**-No ha bajado en todo el rato-dijo frustrado James.**

**-¿Lleváis aquí todo el rato esperándola?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Sí-contestó Remus.**

**-Entonces ya sabéis por que no ha bajado. No lo hará si Potter esta cerca-explicó Katya-Vamos Élanor.**

**Subieron a la habitación y encontraron Lily tumbada en su cama leyendo un libro.**

**-¿Qué tal Lily?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Lily ¿Cuándo piensas bajar a desayunar?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Estoy bien y bajaré cuando Potter este a Mucha distancia de mi-dijo Lily contestando a las dos preguntas.**

**-¿Le tienes miedo?-preguntó Élanor mirando significativamente a Katya.**

**-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie-dijo Lily a la defensiva.**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?-preguntó Katya siguiendo el juego. Lily no dijo nada-Lo ves, le tienes miedo-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Élanor.**

**-Veréis como no-dijo Lily. Se levantó y se encamino a la sala común.**

**Katya y Élanor se miraron y se dieron las manos en señal de victoria y siguieron a Lily.**

**Bajaron las tres y cuando llegaron abajo y miraron a los merodeadores. Lily enrojeció levemente, pero no se le notaba. Luego se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de que salieran James dijo:**

**-Evans ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó.**

**Lily lo miró y luego asintió viendo que estaba muy serio y triste. Los demás salieron de la sala común dejándolos a solas.**

**-¿Qué te pareció el anillo?-preguntó James después de cinco minutos en silencio.**

**-Es muy bonito, gracias-contestó Lily.**

**Pasaron otros cinco minutos en silencio.**

**-Mira Evans. Comprendo que sea difícil confiar en mí, pero te prometo que soy sincero cuando te digo que quiero salir contigo o cuando digo que me gustas-dijo apenado.**

**-Potter, yo no quiero que me hagan daño y las probabilidades de que tu no me lo hagas son sólo de un 10-dijo ella.**

**-¿Y crees que yo podría hacer algo para que confiases algo en mi?-preguntó James.**

**-Que confié en ti es muy difícil-dijo Lily.**

**-Aunque sea para ser amigos-suplicó James.**

**-No lo se, Potter-dijo Lily-Una amistad entre tu y yo es tan poco probable como... (N/A: Parece ser que Lily esta dando su brazo a torcer)**

**-Tan poco probable como que una hija de magos se haga amiga de dos hijas de muggles-dijo James como echandoselo en cara.**

**-Potter no creo que...-comenzó Lily.**

**-Por favor dame una oportunidad. Por favor-rogó James tristemente.**

**Lily quedo unos minutos en silencio meditando. Después miro a James a los ojos y vio mucha tristeza y a la vez esperanzas en ellos. Además vio sinceridad y nerviosismo y se preguntó cuantas sensaciones distintas podía sentir una persona en un momento.**

**-Esta bien, Potter-dijo Lily-Una oportunidad como amigos. Sólo una oportunidad.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10:__ Enfermedad con consecuencias._

**-¿Qué creéis que estarán hablando Potter y Lily?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Ni idea, pero espero que no se maten-dijo Élanor bromeando.**

**-Thomson, ¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme?-preguntó Sirius.**

**Katya lo miro elevando una ceja y simplemente dijo:**

**-Sí, gracias por la pulsera, Black.**

**Sirius quedo un poco confuso. Al poco rato bajaron James y Lily.**

**-Si no os habéis matado. Que pena-dijo Sirius.**

**-Evans y yo hemos quedado en que tengo una oportunidad para poder ser su amigo-dijo James.**

**-Me parece bien que halláis resuelto vuestros problemas y os deseo suerte a ambos-dijo Katya.**

**-¿A ambos?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-A Potter para conseguirlo y Lily para pueda soportarlo todo el tiempo-bromeó Katya.**

**-Lo mismo digo-dijo Remus.**

**-Pero bueno ¿Tú de que parte estas de la suya a de la nuestra?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Mejor no contesto-dijo Remus. **

**Pasaron los días y como ese invierno estaba siendo muy frío, Katya enfermo. Lily y Élanor le decían que no se moviese de la cama, pero cuantas más veces se le decía más veces desobedecía. Katya se levantó de la cama cuando ni Lily ni Élanor estaban cerca y se fue a la biblioteca. Allí se encontraban los dos chicos de Slytherin. Katya fue a la estantería especial para pociones, su asignatura favorita. (N/A: Esta chica es totalmente opuesta a mí) Cogió un libro y se dirigió a sentarse a una mesa, pero a mitad de camino perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo desmayada. Los Slytherin sonrieron maliciosamente, pero al ver que no se levantaba y que la señora Pince no estaba en la biblioteca se acercaron a ella. Vieron que estaba inconsciente y al tocarle la frente comprobaron que tenía mucha fiebre. Entre los dos la cogieron y la llevaron a la enfermería. Al poco rato Katya despertó y vio a los dos chicos, pero al ver el emblema de su casa los miro extrañada y desconfiada.**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Te vimos desmayada en la biblioteca y te trajimos aquí-dijo uno de ellos. Era castaño de pelo y bastante alto. El otro era rubizno(N/A: Es como ceniza pero en rubio) y un poco más bajito.**

**-Yo me llamo Erin Wyke y el es Jack Carroll-dijo el chico rubizno.**

**Katya los miro con el cejo fruncido aun desconfiada.**

**-No te engañamos. Aunque veo que te cuesta creer a las personas-dijo el que hacia llamarse Jack.**

**-No es eso. Es que como espero comprenderéis es difícil que siendo una Gryffindor hija de muggles como soy me fíe de vosotros unos Slytherins de hijos de magos-dijo Katya.**

**-No te preocupes. Nosotros sólo aparentamos creer en eso pero en realidad no pensamos como los demás Slytherins-dijo Erin que parecía ser un poco más simpático.**

**-La mitad o más de los Slytherins no creen en eso pero cualquiera se atreve a desafiar a Malfoy-dijo Katya ya más confiada.**

**Cinco minutos después los tres hablaban animadamente, hasta que llego la señora Pomfrey.**

**-Bueno parece que ya esta bien, señorita Thomson. Menos mal que estos chicos la encontraron. Gracias a ellos y a la potencia de los ungüentos de la enfermería se ha curado tan pronto. Dentro de 15 minutos podrá salir, pero le recomiendo que no haga grandes esfuerzos no vaya a ser que vuelva a empeorar-explicó la señora Pomfrey.**

**Como la señora Pomfrey dijo, Katya estaba fuera de la enfermería 20 minutos después. Salió con los dos chicos e iba por el camino hablando con ellos, cuando sus amigas aparecieron al girar una esquina.**

**-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Lily sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos chicos. (N/A: Claro los pobres miden alrededor de una cabeza menos que ellas)**

**-En la enfermería-contestó Katya.**

**-¿Estabas con ellos dos?-preguntó Élanor señalando a los dos niños.**

**-Sí. Me desmayé en la biblioteca y ellos me llevaron a la enfermería-explicó Katya-son Simpáticos y agradables.**

**-¿Seguro?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Sí. Nos hemos conocido bien y resulta que ellos no creen en la pureza de sangre-dijo Katya.**

**-Me parece bien. Ojalá hubiera más gente que son enemigos y con sólo hablar y conocerse mejor resulta que es una gran persona y nos caen y les caemos bien-dijo Lily.**

**-Eso se os podría aplicar a vosotras-dijo James que había venido por detrás.**

**-Muy cierto-corroboró Sirius que venia con él.**

**-¿Por qué decís eso?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Que sepas James que por ese camino vas muy mal para ser mi amigo-dijo Lily a su vez. James la miro con la cara blanca y empezó a pedirle perdón, ero ella lo ignoraba divertida.**

**-Por que es lo que hacéis con nosotros. No os caemos bien, pero estamos seguros de que si quisierais conocernos os caeríamos bien-dijo Sirius.**

**-Lo dices como si no quisiéramos conoceros y lo que pasa es que no dais puntos a vuestro favor para que queramos conoceros-dijo Katya.**

**-Ahora resulta que la culpa es nuestra. Esto es el no va más. Yo es que no me lo puedo creer-dijo Sirius haciendo gestos con las manos como desesperado.**

**-Antes de que empiecen los gritos por parte de ambos te recuerdo, Katya, que estas enferma y que ahora mismo subes a la habitación y te acuestas-ordenó Lily interrumpiendo a Sirius y a James que dejó de pedirle perdón al darse cuenta de que antes sólo estaba bromeando.**

**-Y yo te digo que esa no es precisamente la mejor manera de conquistarla-le dijo James a Sirius en el oído para que sólo el lo oyese.**

**-Y yo te recuerdo que sólo tienes una oportunidad con Lily-dijo Sirius en tono burlón.**

**Las chicas se despidieron de los dos Slytherins y James y Sirius los miraron de arriba abajo como intentando averiguar que hacían con las chicas hasta que dejaron de preocuparse al darse cuenta de que eran mucho más pequeño que ellos. Las chicas subieron a Katya a la habitación y la obligaron a acostarse. Días después se recuperó totalmente y pasó el resto de las vacaciones divirtiéndose. Los últimos días Élanor parecía estar un poco distante, pero cada vez que las chicas le preguntaban ella negaba con la cabeza hasta que un día sus amigas recordaron lo que ella les había dicho y dejaron de preguntarle. A los días y terminaron las vacaciones de Navidad, llegaron los demás alumnos y comenzaron las clases. (N/A: La consecuencia de la enfermedad es la pequeña "amistad" que han conseguido con los dos Slytherins y lo que le pasa a Élanor esta relacionado con la ruptura de Malfoy, pero no crean que aun le quiere por que no)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11:__ La traición de Snape._

**El primer día de clases las chicas no lo pasaron muy bien. Se habían acostumbrado a estar todo el día juntas divirtiéndose. Cuando terminaron las clases comieron juntas. Los demás ya se habían acostumbrado a verla en la mesa Gryffindor, pero los Slytherin cada vez la miraban con más odio.**

**-Después podríamos quedar en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes-dijo Lily.**

**-Seria una buena idea-dijo Katya-Es una lastima que se hayan las vacaciones ¿Verdad?**

**-Sí, este día ha sido horrible. Entre las clases y que han vuelto los demás Slytherin... No se si podré aguantar mucho-dijo Élanor sonriendo.**

**-Bueno, pues vamos a recoger nuestras cosas y dentro de media hora nos encontramos en la biblioteca-dijo Katya.**

**Cada una fue a su sala común a recoger la maleta y demás cosas. Y un tiempo después salieron de su sala camino de la biblioteca.**

**Élanor llegó un poco antes y se sentó a esperar a sus amigas las cuales llegaron cinco minutos después.**

**-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-preguntó Lily cuando llegaron. Élanor negó con la cabeza.**

**-Es que nos hemos entretenido por que hemos visto a Lupin, o eso parecía, y nos hemos acercado a preguntarle y estaba haciendo cuentas con un calendario-explicó Katya.**

**-Son muy raros, ya lo sabéis-dijo Élanor-No os preocupéis por ellos y hagamos los deberes cuanto antes o nos vamos a arrepentir.**

**Durante tres horas y poco más estuvieron escribiendo, buscando cosas en los libros y estudiando todas las asignaturas que cada una creía conveniente debía mejorar. Cuando terminaron recogieron sus cosas y como si hubiera un dragón dentro salieron corriendo de la biblioteca para ir a cenar.**

**-Esta noche soñaré con pociones e ingredientes de las mismas-dijo Lily.**

**-Por lo menos no lo harás con acromántulas, cangrejos de fuego y gusamocos-dijo Élanor.**

**-No os quejéis que yo soñaré con como se intentó seleccionar a los hombres lobos para saber si eran o no unas bestias para al final acabar diciendo que convertidos en lobos si son bestias y cuando no, no, cosa, que por cierto, ya sabia todo el mundo-explicó Katya.**

**-Se nota que te has aprendido la teoría de historia de la magia-dijo Élanor burlona.**

**-Tú búrlate encima-dijo Katya.**

**Las tres rieron. Mientras cenaban hablaron sobre lo mal que les había ido ese día después de las vacaciones. Y después se fueron a dormir por que estaban agotadas.**

**Era muy tarde, de madrugada, pero Élanor no podía dormir, a pesar del duro día que había tenido. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala común a entrenarse para ver si así le entraba sueño. Cuando llegó abajo se encontró con Snape leyendo un libro que parecía ser de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Sí podía y puedo dormir. Pero a veces por las noches vengo a pensar y a despejarme aquí-dijo Snape sin mirarla.**

**-¿Y piensas algo en concreto? No es que quiera ser cotilla-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-interrogó Snape.**

**-Por nada sólo curiosidad te prometo que si es privado y quieres contármelo no se lo diré a nadie. Se que los rumores corren por Hogwarts como la pólvora-dijo Élanor.**

**-No es privado-dijo Snape-Y sólo es secreto en parte, pero no por mí. Veras pienso en la manera en la que conseguí que me dejaran en paz esos insufribles merodeadores o según dicen nuevos amigos tuyos-termino echandoselo en cara.**

**-No son mis amigos exactamente, pero me caen bien y podrían llegar a serlo. No entiendo la rivalidad entre estas dos casas, pero lo que si se es que muchos Gryffindors son mejores que los Slytherins. Y ellos en espacial junto con mis dos amigas tienen sentimientos que los Slytherins tienen miedo a expresar y secretos inconfesables-dijo Élanor.**

**-No creo que sean mejores, pero desde luego si se que tienen secretos que si supiera mucha gente los metería en problemas-dijo Snape malévolamente.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Digamos que yo conozco sus mayores secretos, gracias a ellos, y que por eso me dejaron "en paz", por temor a que se lo pudiese contar a alguien lo que ellos no saben es que Dumbledore me hizo prometer no contárselo a nadie-dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.**

**-Eso es un chantaje y además muy rastrero-dijo Élanor frunciendo el cejo.**

**-Eso forma parte de un Slytherin. Yo seré rastrero y chantajista, pero pudo conseguir lo que quería-dijo Snape.**

**-Eso es similar a que les hubieras amenazado y eso es una cobardía-dijo Élanor y se giró para subir a la habitación.**

**-No te puedo decir el secreto en si por que seria traicionar a Dumbledore completamente, pero nadie me prohibido dar pistas. Así que te las daré para que veas con que clase de gente te estas juntando. Esos cuatro salen por las noches a dar una vuelta al bosque prohibido-dijo Snape-Pero todas las noches tienen algo en común, algo especial. Siempre es un momento mágico, como diría mucha gente. Siempre es luna llena, siempre-terminó sonriendo maliciosamente. **

**Élanor hizo como la que no lo había oído y terminó de subir a la habitación que compartía con Narcisa. Esta ya estaba dormida y Élanor fue lo más silenciosa que pudo hasta su cama. Allí se acostó pensando en lo último que había dicho Snape. Lo había dicho como si estuviera contento de que pasara y, aunque no lo conocía bien, sabia que eso era que algo malo les pasaba a los merodeadores cada luna llena. Estuvo un tiempo pensando en ello y dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció y se durmió.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12:__ Buscando Pistas._

**A la mañana siguiente, Élanor parecía un poco distraída. Apenas hablado ni comido y tenía la mirada perdida.**

**-Élanor-dijo Lily pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos.**

**-Estas igual que la otra vez-dijo Katya-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-No es por lo mismo que la otra vez-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Es por algo que Snape me dijo anoche-dijo Élanor muy seria.**

**-¿Snape habla contigo? ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo burlona Katya.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Lily.**

**Élanor les dijo lo que Snape le había contado la noche anterior y cuando termino las tres se quedaron muy pensativas.**

**-¿Sería por eso por lo que Lupin tenía un calendario y hacía cuentas?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Seguramente. La cuestión es para que salen y por que en luna llena-dijo Lily.**

**-Debemos averiguarlo-dijo Katya decidida.**

**-Muy bien, hemos pasado de guarda espaldas a detectives-dijo Élanor-Y sea como sea averiguaremos el secreto de los merodeadores-en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases-Que sea después de las clases-terminó Élanor.**

**Las tres cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las aulas de sus clases.**

**Cuando terminaron las clases, (N/A: Tanta clase es amargante) las chicas quedaron en la biblioteca para empezar a investigar.**

**-Tenemos las siguientes pistas; los cuatro salen al bosque prohibido en luna llena y Lupin que generalmente esta en contra de romper las reglas, parecía nervioso mirando un calendario, seguramente contando los días que quedan. Ahora nos hacen falta algunas más para empezar a unir piezas-dijo Lily.**

**-Podríamos ir a su habitación, como para pedirles algo y mirar un poco sin que se den cuenta-propuso Katya.**

**-Muy buena idea, Katya. Corre, ve y lo haces-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Por que quien inventa, experimenta(N/A: Clásica frase de mis primas. De ahí la saque)-dijo Élanor.**

**-Ve y ten cuidado de que no sospechen-dijo Lily.**

**-Katya fue a regañadientes hasta la sala común y como no vio a los merodeadores y no había nadie subió por la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos. Sólo había un problema, ella no sabía cual era la habitación de los chicos y no podía ir de puerta en puerta llamando. Por instinto subió y llegó a la habitación opuesta a la suya(N/A: Que casualidad ¿No creen?) y apoyó su cabeza en ella intentando escuchar algo.**

**-¡¡Por fin!! Mañana ya es luna llena-dijo una voz que Katya reconoció como la de Sirius.**

**-¿Y qué?-preguntó otro. Katya estaba segura de que ese era Peter.**

**-Peter, cada vez estas peor ¿Eh?-dijo otra voz. Esta vez James.**

**-Peter, amigo ¿Qué le pasa a Remus en luna llena?-preguntó la voz de Sirius.**

**-¡Ah ya! Qué se transforma en...-comenzó Peter.**

**-No grites. Si Remus te oyera decirlo de esa manera, te mataría-dijo james.**

**-¿Y nosotros que, Peter?-preguntó Sirius de nuevo.**

**-¿Qué nos divertimos y con Lunático y le apoyamos para que no se sienta mal convertidos en Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta?-preguntó Peter no muy seguro y lo más bajito que pudo.**

**-Muy listo, Peter, pero debes aplicarte en la materia-dijo Sirius imitando la voz de un profesor.**

**Katya desde afuera se había quedado estática, pero consiguió reaccionar y se dirigió lo más silenciosamente que pudo abajo, con tan mala suerte que a mitad de camino, bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Remus.**

**-¿Qué haces en las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Pues yo...-Katya pensaba una buena excusa que decirle-...es que...me...equivoque porque...venía distraída... y... en vez de subir por la de las chicas he subido por aquí, pero sin querer-terminó ella.**

**-Últimamente estáis muy distraídas-dijo él.**

**-Sí, bueno me voy-dijo Katya y después salió corriendo.**

**Cinco minutos más tarde llegó a la biblioteca aún corriendo. Intentó hablar, pero la voz no le salía por la falta de aire.**

**-Respira primero y habla después-aconsejó Lily.**

**-Inspira, expira-le decía Élanor divertida.**

**Después de unos minutos consiguió hablar y dijo:**

**-He descubierto que Lupin se transforma en algo y los otros se convierten en algo relacionado con su mote y que ellos van con Lupin a divertirse y ha apoyarlo para que no se sienta mal-dijo acelerada.**

**Ahora eran Lily y Élanor las que estaban sin habla.**

**-Entonces,... Lupin se transforma en algo en luna llena-repitió Élanor.**

**-¿Será por lo que parecía enfermo?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Bueno, tranquilas unamos cabos. Salen en luna llena. Lupin se transforma en algo y esa es la razón de su salida y ellos se convierten en algo relacionado con su mote se supone para acompañarlos-dijo Lily mirando a Katya que asintió-Por lo tanto Lupin...**

**-Es...-continuó Élanor.**

**-Un...-siguió Katya.**

**-¡¡LICÁNTROPO!-terminaron las tres a la vez con la boca abierta.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13:__ Explicaciones._

**-No puede ser-dijo sin creérselo, Katya.**

**-Pobre, al menos ya sabemos por es un poco más "tímido" que sus amigos-dijo Lily.**

**-Oigan ¿No creen que deberíamos preguntarle antes de tomar conclusiones precipitadas?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Sí, pero antes pensemos en como se pueden convertir los otros tres-dijo Lily.**

**-Como sabemos que es algo relacionado con su mote podemos intentar averiguar en que se convierten-dijo Katya-Así que podemos deducir que Potter se transforma en algún animal con cornamenta.**

**-Puede ser un reno, un ciervo o algo por el estilo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Black se llama Canuto. Pero no se que puede ser. Es un mote algo extraño-dijo Lily.**

**-Dejémosle pues para el último-dijo Katya.**

**-A Lupin lo llaman Lunático-dijo Lily.**

**-Vendrá de luna seguramente-dijo Élanor.**

**-Supónese. Y Pettigrew, Colagusano-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Colagusano?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Claro es un juego de palabras. Será algún animal con la cola parecida a un gusano-dijo Lily-Y el mote de Black puede que también sea un juego de palabras. Canuto, Canuto-repetía el nombre una y otra vez intentando averiguar algo-¡Ya esta! Can, es un perro, no entiendo lo de uto, pero can es perro.**

**-Es decir, son animagos ilegales-dijo Katya.**

**-Ahora que lo "sabemos" será mejor consultarlo a ellos-dijo Élanor.**

**-Sí, no es bueno afirmar estas cosas sin estar segura-dijo Lily-Bueno, vamos.**

**-¿Ahora? ¿No es un poco precipitado?, lo digo por que si estan en la sala común delante de todo el mundo no nos conviene decir nada-dijo Élanor **

**-Sí, vamos, ahora y si estan en la sala común los sacamos a rastras y les preguntamos-dijo decidida Katya. **

**Y las tres se dirigieron corriendo a la sala común a buscar a los merodeadores. Cuando llegaron vieron a mucha gente, pero no a ellos así que subieron, dejando a todos los presentes perplejos por ver a dos Gryffindors y una Slytherin subir por las escaleras de los chicos. Katya las guió hasta la habitación de los chicos. Llamaron a la puerta, pero sin esperar respuesta entraron dentro.**

**-Queremos explicaciones-dijo Lily decidida entrando en la habitación.**

**Los chicos se quedaron de piedra. No se esperaban que nunca nadie entrara, de esa manera, a su habitación y menos aún, se imaginaban, que fueran a ser ellas. **

**-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada-se defendió James si saber por que lo hacía.**

**-Hemos descubierto algo que queremos que verifiquéis o, en caso contrario, desmintáis-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Lupin es un licántropo-dijo Katya directa y tan seria que asustaba. (N/A: Sí, es que esta chica es muy directa).**

**Si antes los chicos se habían quedado de piedra, ahora estaban que parecían que les iba a dar algo. Estaban pálidos, en especial Remus, se les podía confundir con un folio. Los ojos se les iban a salir de las orbitas, las mandíbulas estaban desencajadas y se habían quedado estáticos. **

**-Katya me da la impresión de que has sido demasiado directa-dijo Élanor.**

**-Míralo por el lado positivo, por las caras que han puesto nos han verificado, aunque sea sin querer, que nosotras estábamos en lo cierto-dijo Katya.**

**-Aún así si has sido muy directa-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso?-preguntó Remus aún asombrado. (N/A: Como es normal que este, desde luego si a mi me hubiesen dado esa noticia me hubiese dado un paro cardíaco)**

**-Digamos que con una pequeña ayuda y un poco de investigación hemos descubierto cosas que al parecer no queríais que descubriéramos-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Una pequeña ayuda?-preguntó James.**

**-Snape esta muerto-dijo Sirius cayendo en la cuenta de que él era el único que lo sabia aparte de ellos. **

**-¿Os lo ha dicho Snape?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Sólo nos dio una pista-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Sabéis algo más?-preguntó James.**

**-Creemos que si en realidad Lupin es un licántropo, vosotros tenéis que ser animagos para acompañarlos-dijo Lily.**

**-Y si sois animagos, lo sois ilegalmente-dijo Katya.**

**Los chicos se quedaron muy serios. Alguien más sabía su secreto, los había descubiertos tres personas más. Y nada más y nada menos que las chicas con las que habían estado frecuentando últimamente. **

**-No se lo contaremos a nadie.-dijo Lily viendo la preocupación de los chicos.**

**-Lo juramos-dijo Élanor.**

**-Gracias-dijo Remus.**

**-No podéis contárselo a nadie. Sabéis que las noticias vuelan por Hogwarts. Con sólo enterarse una persona se enteraría todo el mundo-dijo James.**

**-No os preocupéis, lo prometemos ante todo-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Por qué Snape os dio esas pistas? ¿Creí que odiaba a los hijos de muggles?-preguntó Peter hablando por primera vez.**

**-Odia a los hijos de muggles, pero yo no soy una hija de muggles. Me lo dijo a mí, y supongo que fue para que me alejara de los Gryffindors-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Por qué creyó que te apartarías por eso?-preguntó de nuevo Peter.**

**-Los Slytherin no son, lo que se dice, valientes. Seguramente pensó que si descubría vuestro secreto me daría tanto miedo que me alejaría-contestó Élanor.**

**-Pero, tú eres una Slytherin, diferente-dijo Katya.**

**-Si soy sincera, he de decir, que me asusta la idea de encontrarme con un hombre lobo, pero da la casualidad que ahora Lupin no esta transformado en uno-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Mañana-contestó Remus.**

**-Queremos que sepas que te apoyamos en esto. Cuenta con nosotras para lo que quieras-dijo Katya.**

**-Os lo agradezco-dijo Remus.**

**-No tienes por que-dijo Lily-Y ahora es mejor que nos vayamos. No estamos precisamente donde deberíamos estar.**

**Katya y Élanor fruncieron el cejo sin comprender a que se refería Lily. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban en la habitación de los chicos. Se miraron, se rieron y despidiéndose de los chicos se fueron dejándolos de nuevo solos. Las tres salieron y luego, fueron a cenar. Apenas hablaron mientras cenaban y cuando terminaron cada una se fue a su sala común a dormir, pero estaban demasiado sorprendidas con lo que habían descubierto. Estuvieron pensando hasta entrada la noche y finalmente las tres se durmieron. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14: __Una tarde hablando, riendo y jugando._

**Pasó el tiempo y las chicas cada vez se llevaban mejor con los chicos. James y Lily eran más amigos cada día. James había conseguido controlar su ego y no le pedía citas a Lily cada momento, y Lily se controlaba cada vez que James la sacaba de sus casillas por algún comentario en el momento menos adecuado. Pasaron dos lunas llenas (N/A: Según mis cálculos la primera la del día siguiente a descubrir su secreto y la segunda hace escasos días) y las chicas seguían apoyando a Remus. Sólo quedaba un mes para el fin del segundo trimestre y estaban en el día 12 de febrero, viernes por la tarde, en el jardín sentados alrededor de un árbol, frente al lago.**

**-¿Qué hacemos? Estoy aburrido-dijo Sirius.**

**-Tú si no estas haciendo una broma, estas aburrido-dijo Katya.**

**-Es lo mismo que pienso yo-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Y ustedes que estan haciendo?-preguntó James.**

**-Le hago una trenza a Lily-dijo Katya-Y Élanor me la hace a mí. Es obvio o no lo veis.**

**-Es como una especie de trabajo en cadena-dijo Élanor.**

**-Pero no es del todo una cadena por que Élanor tiene el pelo muy corto como para que yo le haga una trenza-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Sabéis una cosa, chicas? Nos tenéis que ayudar-dijo James con mucha seriedad.**

**-Potter, no lo digas de esa manera que asusta-dijo Katya.**

**-¿A que tenemos que ayudaros?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Veréis, hice una apuesta con Remus. Le dije que apostaba mi escoba a que se enamoraría antes de que el 2º trimestre acabara-contestó James.**

**-Esa apuesta es ridícula-dijo Élanor.**

**-Puede, pero tenéis que ayudarnos o no podré jugar a Quidditch y ganar a los malditos Slytherin, sin ánimo de ofender-dijo James.**

**-No me ofende-dijo Élanor, que en ese tiempo se había acostumbrado a que los merodeadores, en especial James y Sirius, maldijeran a los Slytherins.**

**-¿Y como podemos ayudaros?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Podéis presentarle a una amiga vuestra-dijo Sirius.**

**Las chicas se quedaron mirándolos y de improviso empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.**

**-¿De que os reís?-preguntó Peter.**

**-Es obvio. No decís más tonterías por que no entrenáis para ello. James pude romper la apuesta cuando quiera, si quiere conservar su escoba. Yo ya conozco a muchas chicas y si no me he enamorado de ninguna de ellas, que te hace pensar que me voy a enamorar de la primera que pase y cuando tú digas-dijo Remus. **

**-Pero ¿Por qué hicisteis esa apuesta?-preguntó riéndose Lily.**

**-Por que...-intentó hablar James pero la voz no le salía de la vergüenza.**

**-Por que creo que, Remus, era el único de los merodeadores que faltaba por enamorarse ¿No era así?-preguntó Peter.**

**Las chicas empezaron a reir otra vez.**

**-De verdad, contestadme a esto ¿Cómo podéis hacer cosas tan infantiles con la edad que tenéis?-preguntó Katya riéndose.**

**-Me lo estoy imaginando "Apuesto mi escoba a que te enamoras antes del fin del 2º trimestre"-dijo Lily imitando la voz de James.**

**-Debíais de estar realmente aburridos-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Pero vais a ayudarnos o no?-preguntó fingiendo seriedad James.**

**-Será ayudarte, que en esto te has metido tú sólo-dijo Sirius.**

**-Bueno, lo que sea-dijo James.**

**-¿Por qué no esperas al 14 de febrero? Habrá salida a Hogsmeade y podrás buscarle a alguien ese día-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿El 14 de febrero? ¿Ese no es el día de los enamorados?-preguntó Peter.**

**Todos lo miraron como si fuera tonto, pues todo el mundo, incluso niños de tres años sabía que el 14 de febrero era el día de los enamorados, es decir, San Valentín.**

**-Sí ¿Y que?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Por la tarde hay Quidditch, quiere decir, que sólo iremos a Hogsmeade por la mañana-dijo Peter.**

**-¡¡Es verdad!!-exclamó James poniéndose en pie- Sirius ¿No estabas aburrido?**

**-Pues sí-dijo simplemente éste.**

**-Pues vamos, que tenemos que entrenar duramente si queremos ganar la copa de la casa-dijo James decidido-¿Venís?-preguntó a las chicas.**

**-Claro-contestó Lily.**

**Se levantaron y los siete se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.**

**-¿Y tú a quien animaras? ¿A Gryffindor o a Slytherin?-le preguntó Sirius a Élanor.**

**-¿Es un Gryffindor contra Slytherin?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Sí-contestó Sirius.**

**-Pues sabed que aunque en las gradas "anime" a Slytherin, estoy con Gryffindor y espero que gane; resumiendo espero que el buscador de Gryffindor coja la snitch antes que Malfoy-dijo Élanor.**

**-James es el buscador de Gryffindor y yo hago de golpeador-dijo Sirius.**

**Llegaron al campo y James y Sirius fueron por las escobas y las pelotas.**

**James y Sirius estuvieron entrenando el resto de la tarde. Habían soltado una bludger para que Sirius entrenara y la snitch para James. Mientras los otros cinco miraban desde las gradas y los animaban. Durante dos horas estuvieron entrenando hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Después recogieron las cosas y se fueron al castillo.**

**-Menos mal que la luna llena fue el otro día. Si no, no podría ir-dijo Remus.**

**-Dumbledore, coloca los partidos estratégicamente para que no caigan en luna llena, por que tú eres el comentarista-dijo James.**

**-¿Tu eres el comentarista?-preguntó Élanor. Remus asintió.**

**-Y lo hace muy bien-dijo Sirius.**

**-Obviamente siempre a favor de Gryffindor. Aunque claro con esos dos como amigos es normal-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.**

**-Nada-dijo Katya y salió corriendo camino del castillo. Los otros dos reaccionaron y corrieron detrás de ella y después todos los demás corrieron también. Cuando llegaron al castillo cenaron, y después se despidieron de Élanor y deseosos de que llegar la hora y el día del partido se durmieron agotados de cansancio. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15:__ La magia del 14 de Febrero._

**Llegó el tan esperado 14 de febrero. Ese día muchos chicos y chicas estaban nerviosos. Todo el mundo andaba de aquí para allá pensando que ponerse para se cita con alguien. Los cuatro merodeadores y las tres chicas quedaron en irse a Hogsmeade temprano para disfrutar, así que tan pronto como terminaron su desayuno se marcharon. Llegaron a Hogsmeade y se fueron a las tres escobas directamente.**

**-Hogsmeade es precioso-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Es la 1ª vez que vienes?-preguntó Remus.**

**-No, pero es que me encanta-contestó Élanor. (N/A: Élanor es un poco cursi ¿Se nota?)**

**-Es verdad que viniste en Navidad-dijo Remus-¿Sabes? Creo que mis amigos van a intentar hablar hoy con tus amigas-le susurro a Élanor para que los demás no lo oyeran.**

**-Pues a ver si tienen suerte-dijo Élanor también susurrando.**

**Siguieron andando hasta llegar a las tres escobas y cuando llegaron las chicas fueron a coger una mesa mientras los chicos iban a la barra. Pidieron siete cervezas de mantequilla y mientras se la bebían estuvieron hablando y bromeando. **

**-Lily, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó James un rato después.**

**Lily lo miró elevando una caja extrañada, era la 1ª vez que James la llamaba por su nombre y además estaba muy serio.**

**-De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.**

**James no contestó la agarró del brazo y la sacó del bar. Con todos sus amigos, menos uno mirándolos. (N/A: Vaya, vaya ¿Quién será?) **

**-Katya, Yo también quisiera hablar contigo-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Para que?-preguntó Katya que le extrañaba mucho que Sirius la llamara por su nombre en vez de por su apellido.**

**-Vamos y te lo digo-dijo sacándola fuera también.**

**James llevó a Lily a unos bancos que había cerca de una fuente (N/A: Para quien haya visto la tercera película de Harry Potter, espero que todo el mundo, esto lo cogí de la foto en la que se ven bailando a Lily y a James) y la sentó allí mientras el paseaba muy nervioso de un lado a otro.**

**-Potter, si no paras de dar vueltas, me voy a marear-dijo Lily cansada.**

**-Lily...-comenzó James.**

**-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Déjame hablar por favor y tú también puedes llamarme James-dijo James.**

**-Vale, vale-dijo Lily.**

**-Lily, hace ya mucho tiempo, me diste una oportunidad como amigos. Y yo creo que...bueno, creo que me he convertido en lo que tú querías y he cambiado totalmente por ti. Resumiendo, quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad como algo más-dijo James sin coger aire.**

**-James, ya hablamos de esto. No quiero que me hagan daño y ahora que eres mi amigo menos, tú lo sabes-le dijo ella.**

**-Sí, lo se, pero Lily he cambiado ¿Cuánto hace que no salgo con alguna chica?-preguntó él.**

**-Sí, he de reconocerlo, hace mucho tiempo. Pero, aun así no quiero, me da miedo que te canses y me dejes tirada y destrozada-contestó ella.**

**-Lily, yo nunca te haría daño y tampoco dejaría que alguien te lo hiciera, antes tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Yo te quiero y desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo James.**

**-James, no se. Déjame pensarlo al menos, durante un tiempo, la verdad, lo necesito-dijo Lily.**

**-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo James más esperanzado y contento-Mientras tanto ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?-le preguntó James.**

**-Por supuesto que sí-contestó ella.**

**Y volvieron camino de las tres escobas.**

**Sirius llevó a Katya a una especie de mini-jardín y se apoyo en una valla mientras ella miraba las flores.**

**-¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?-preguntó Katya.**

**-¿No te gusta tu nombre?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Sí, claro-contestó Katya.**

**-Pues por eso-contestó él.**

**Quedaron unos minutos en silencio.**

**-Katya, quería preguntarte: ¿Qué te pareció el regalo que te hice por Navidad?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Me gusto y sorprendió mucho. Y llevo la pulsera puesta-dijo Katya mostrándole la muñeca-Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué me la regalaste?**

**-Quería que supieras que eres especial para mí-dijo Sirius.**

**Katya se quedó muda. No sabia que decir. Ella sabia que no debía confiar en Sirius y que ya había utilizado ese truco con muchas para luego dejarlas. Pero, también sabía que a ella le gustaba.**

**-Katya-decía Sirius pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos-Katya ¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Qué? A sí-dijo ella despertando de su trance-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?**

**-Mira, se que lo que te estoy diciendo, es tan poco creíble como que los merodeadores perdiésemos la oportunidad de una buena broma, y se que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarte. Pero un Black nunca miente y nunca falta a su palabra-dijo Sirius.**

**-Sirius ¿Qué tenia la cerveza que te has tomado?-preguntó Katya no creyéndose lo que Sirius decía.**

**-Hablo en serio-dijo Sirius. (N/A: Pobrecillo, nadie lo cree)**

**-Pero, Sirius, tú y yo somos muy diferentes-dijo Katya.**

**-Los polos opuestos se atraen-dijo Sirius-¿Me darás una oportunidad?-preguntó Sirius con su sonrisa más dulce y una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. (N/A: Claro, ya esta entrenado)**

**-No puedo decirte que no con esa mirada-dijo Katya-Pero no puede decirte que sí, dame tiempo.**

**Sirius sonrió y juntos volvieron a las tres escobas.**

**-¿Crees que conseguirán algo?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Por que no. Quizás actué la magia del 14 de Febrero-dijo Élanor con ironía.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices con ironía?-preguntó Peter. (N/A: No hay manera de deshacerse de él, ¡Que cruz!)**

**-¿No crees que tengan esperanzas o no crees en la magia del 14 de febrero?-preguntó Remus.**

**-No me gusta el 14 de Febrero. Personalmente, me parece un día ridículo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Remus.**

**-Vaya pues parece que en los pensamientos nos parecemos. Al menos en el tema amoroso-dijo Élanor sonriendo-¿sabes Lupin? Lily y Katya dijeron que ustedes eran muy infantiles, pero parece que tu no.**

**-Llámame Remus, que ya nos conocemos bastante y tendrás que escucharme en el partido para comprobar tu teoría-dijo Remus.**

**-Muy bien, pues te escuchare en el partido. Y tu llámame Élanor, Remus-dijo ella.**

**Remus sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago al escuchar su nombre en labios de la chica, pero no le dio importancia. Al poco rato llegaron los demás y decidieron volver, pues dentro de poco tiempo empezaría el partido.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 16:__ Una tarde de Quidditch._

**Llegaron al castillo y James, Sirius y Remus se fueron al campo de Quidditch. Media hora después empezaría el partido y debían estar preparados. Las chicas y Peter fueron primero a sus salas comunes a coger las bufandas y demás cosas para animar a los equipos y seguidamente al campo.**

**-Tenéis que animar a Gryffindor por mí. Yo no podré hacerlo, no por que no quiera, sino por que creo que si animo yo a Gryffindor, por pura casualidad, voy a caer de las gradas al suelo-dijo Élanor.**

**-En ese caso nos vemos después y así podrás felicitar a los chicos-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Ya tienes seguro que ganará Gryffindor?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-¡¡Siempre gana Gryffindor!!-exclamó Lily.**

**-Me alegro. Bueno nos vemos-dijo Élanor. Se despidieron y cada una se fue a las gradas correspondientes a su casa.**

**-Hoy tenemos un gran partido ¡¡GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN!!-gritaba Remus-Del mejor equipo de Hogwarts tenemos; como guardián a John Finnigan. Como cazadores a Marck Spinnet, Nick Bell y Alan Longbottom. Como golpeadores a Mike Turpin y a Sirius Black y como buscador y capitán del equipo James Potter. Y ahora de parte del equipo de los más tramposos y falsos...**

**-¡¡Lupin!! ¡¡No empiece!!-dijo McGonagall.**

**-Lo siento, profesora. De parte de Slytherin Bellatrix Black como guardiana. A Severus Snape, a Zack Zabbini y a Narcisa Black como cazadores. A Regulus Black y a Charles Flint como golpeadores y a Lucius Malfoy como buscador y capitán (N/A: Toda la familia Black se dedican a Jugar a esto, que casualidad)-dijo Remus, pero sin darle importancia- La señora Hooch esta dando las normas y lanza la quaffle. Empieza el partido. Spinnet coge la quaffle, claro es de Gryffindor, se la pasa a Bell y este la suelta por recibir una bludger de parte de Regulus Black. La quaffle la tiene Snape se la pasa a Narcisa Black que llega y tira, pero Finnigan, nuestro querido guardián, la para y se la pasa a Longbottom-Remus parecía tan entusiasmado como un niño de cuatro años.**

**Lily, Katya y Peter estaban en las gradas de Gryffindor animando a sus amigos y a su equipo lo más que podían. Élanor estaba sentada mirando el partido un poco nerviosa. La inquietaba bastante que una bludger les diera a sus amigos y cada vez que alguna le pasaba cerca de alguno, se ponía en pie y cuando pasaba el peligro se volvía a sentar.**

**Pasaron 40 minutos y la snitch seguía sin aparecer. Los dos buscadores estaban buscándola por todas partes ya tenían los nervios crispados.**

**-El marcador va 80-70 a favor de Gryffindor y Slytherin, al ver que esta perdiendo, empieza a jugar sucio-gritaba Remus.**

**-¡¡Lupin!!-grito la profesora.**

**-Perdón. Los golpeadores van a romper los bates si le siguen dando a las bludgers de esa manera-dijo Remus viendo como Flint (Slytherin) le daba a la bludger de una manera bestia-Pero ellos sabrán, ya que sus padres tienen tanto dinero las pagaran ellos. Esa bludger ha pasado muy cerca De James Potter que sigue buscando la snitch. La quaffle esta en posesión de Zabbini. Sirius Black le tira una bludger y la quaffle pasa a ser de Bell. Bell se la pasa a Longbottom. Longbottom a Bell. Éste esquiva una bludger de parte de Flint y le pasa la quaffle a Spinnet. Spinnet se acerca a los aros de Slytherin y marca. Bellatrix Black no ha conseguido para ese tiro. James Potter ha visto la snitch y Malfoy le sigue de cerca. Regulus Black le ha lanzado una bludger a Potter que la esquiva sin problemas. Sirius Black lanza una bludger al golpeador Black de Slytherin es signo de advertencia y este se la devuelve. Esos dos ya estan en otro mundo. ¡¡Regulus Black contra Sirius Black!! En la parte de Slytherin detrás de los aros. Mientras tanto el juego sigue, se acaba de marcar otro tanto a favor de Gryffindor y ya van 100-70-decía Remus que parecía un poco cansado de tanto gritar-james Potter se acerca a la snitch que pasa peligrosamente cerca de los aros Gryffindors, Potter consigue esquivarlos, pero Malfoy que aparte de ser un pésimo jugador parece necesitar gafas...**

**-¡¡Lupin!! ¡¡Hoy se esta pasando de la raya!!-grito McGonagall.**

**-Lo siento. Malfoy choca, pero por suerte para él y desgracia para otros muchos, no estaba a mucha altitud. Potter esta muy cerca de la snitch. Escasos centímetros separan su mano de la pelotita dorada, mientras los hermanos Black han convertido el partido en algo personal y Slytherin marca otro tanto (N/A: Pobre Remus tiene que estar pendiente de todo). Potter esta a punto de coger la snitch cuando definitivamente los hermanos Black han dejado de usar las bludgers para darse directamente con el bate. Slytherin ha vuelto a marcar van 100-90 para Gryffindor y...¡¡¡Potter a cogido la snitch!!! ¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!!!!!-grito emocionado-¡¡250-90!! ¡¡¡¡Menudo machacón a esos sangre pura!!!!-dijo Remus burlándose.**

**-Lupin ha tenido suerte de que el partido ya haya acabado-dijo McGonagall.**

**Lily y Katya bajaron corriendo de la grada Gryffindor y Élanor de la grada de Slytherin. Se encontraron minutos después y fueron a felicitar a los chicos.**

**-Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Y Gryffindor ganó-dijo Katya abrazando a los chicos-Y tu. ¡Mira que convertir el partido en algo personal contra tu hermano! ¡Sirius Black, nunca cambiaras!-dijo burlona la ver como el chico se ponía hielo en la cabeza pon un chichón que, sin duda, le iba a salir.**

**-Gran partido. Nunca me había divertido tanto-dijo Lily también abrazándolos.**

**-Eso es por que nunca antes os habíamos caído bien-dijo James.**

**-En mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa. De verdad cada vez que una bludger os pasaba cerca me daba algo-Dijo Élanor sonriendo.**

**-James, tienes que encontrar antes la snitch y acabar antes los partidos o el comentarista se quedara afónico-dijo Remus que acababa de llegar.**

**-Sabes eres un gran comentarista, aunque si un poco infantil, pero muy divertido, tengo que reconocerlo. Y felicidades por la victoria de Gryffindor-dijo Élanor y lo abrazo.**

**Remus volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en el estomago, pero ahora no lo ignoró. Comprendió lo que pasaba y entonces pensó:**

**-"Tengo que hablar con James".**


	17. Chapter 17

_Capítulo 17:__ Un pequeño empujón._

**Estaban todos muy ilusionados. Se abrazaban y se felicitaban. En ese momento pasó por allí una chica Ravenclaw que los saludo. Ellos también la saludaron excepto Peter, que se quedó mirándola embobado. Las chicas lo vieron y sonrieron cómplices.**

**-Peter ¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Katya.**

**Peter la miró.**

**-¿Para que?-preguntó.**

**Las chicas lo miraron como si fuese tonto. (N/A: Aunque todo el mundo sabe que es eso y más cosas que no cabrían escribir en un solo folio)**

**-Para que va ser. Para ayudarte a conquistarla(N/A: Y quitarte de una vez del medio, que estorbas)-dijo Lily.**

**-Sí-dijo ansiosamente Peter con voz de rata. (N/A: De alcantarilla)**

**-Pues te vamos ayudar-dijo Élanor.**

**-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es saludarla y sonreír, normal, cuando la veas ¿Entiendes?-dijo Katya.**

**-Hablar con ella sin ponerte nervioso, ni salir corriendo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Y sobretodo no poner cara de tonto ni querer conquistarla como tu amigo James-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Y que he hecho yo ahora?-preguntó James.**

**-Nada, nada-dijo Lily.**

**Las chicas le dieron consejos útiles de cómo conquistar a una chica a Peter.**

**Al día siguiente, Peter la vio y las chicas le dieron un leve empujón para que se atreviera a saludarla. Peter se acerco, la saludó, y sonrió. Las chicas se sonrieron viendo que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero se desilusionaron cuando, Peter se fue prácticamente huyendo y colorado a más no poder. Después de desayunar se separaron y se fueron a las clases. En una de ellas, Gryffindor la daba con Ravenclaw y Katya y Lily consiguieron que Peter se sentara con la chica. (N/A: De la cual sigo buscando nombre) Peter estaba muy nervioso, las chicas muy ilusionadas y los otros tres merodeadores un poco hartos, de que de repente las chicas pasaran un poquito (N/A: Mucho) de ellos.**

**-En clase de transformaciones hemos conseguidos que se sentaran juntos-dijo Katya ilusionada, a la hora da la comida.**

**-¿Sí? ¿Y que ha pasado?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Nada. Peter estaba muy nervioso y como además estábamos en clase casi no han hablado-dijo Katya.**

**-Por lo menos se llaman por sus nombres-dijo Lily-La chica se llama Kelly Ritcher.**

**-Bueno, algo es algo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Os preocupáis mucho por Peter-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Celoso Sirius?-preguntó Katya.**

**-No, sólo digo lo que veo-dijo Sirius.**

**-Ya-dijo Katya incrédula.**

**-Peter es vuestro amigo ¿Por qué no le ayudáis?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-No podríamos-dijo Sirius-Imagina los consejos que le daría James. Y o conquisto a las chicas sin proponerlo, así que no se ningún consejo. Y esta no quiere enamorarse-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Y dale! Sirius ¿Por qué tengo que tengo que enamorarme? ¿Es que es obligatorio?-preguntó Remus, que había decidido no decir nada a sus amigos, hasta el último momento, para darles una lección.**

**-Tienes que sentar la cabeza-dijo James.**

**-Sentar la cabeza dice-dijo Remus burlándose.**

**-Además ¿Para qué quieres tú la escoba de James, si no te gusta volar?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-No quiero la escoba para volar, sino para darle una lección y vea que no siempre ganará todas sus apuestas-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Ahora que no os peleáis con nosotras, lo vais a hacer entre vosotros?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Si tú supieras lo que es estar con ellos tres todo el tiempo, comprenderías mi frustración-dijo Remus.**

**-Ahora resulta que es culpa nuestra-dijo James.**

**-Pienso que Remus tiene razón-dijo Lily.**

**-Yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Élanor.**

**-Y yo-dijo Katya.**

**-A veces sois demasiado niños y cabezotas. Creo que es normal que Remus, que también es un pelín cabezota, se enfade-dijo Élanor.**

**-Eso pienso yo-corroboró Katya.**

**-Bueno, chicas, ahora sigamos nuestro trabajo como Cupidos-dijo Lily.**

**Pasaron varios días. Las chicas seguían ayudando a Peter para hablar con Kelly. Ya se llevaban muy bien, pero Peter seguía nervioso cuando hablaba con ella. Las chicas le insistían a Peter para que hablase con ellas de una vez sobre sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba salía con una excusa y se iba corriendo. Habían pasado dos semanas y media y las tres habían estado tan metidas en ayudar a Peter que se habían olvidado de los otros tres. James y Sirius estaban un poco molestos, mientras que por el contrario, Remus, había usado ese tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos.**

**-¡¡Esto se acabo han pasado casi tres semanas y Peter no se decido!!-exclamó Katya harta.**

**-¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Decirle a Kelly que a Peter le gusta?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Buena idea-dijo Katya y se fue corriendo en busca de Kelly. Cuando la encontró pidió hablar con ella y le dijo:**

**-Peter te quiere. **

**En un primer momento, Kelly, se quedó de piedra, pero cuando reacciono buscó a Peter con la mirada y cuando lo encontró se acerco a el y lo abrazó. (N/A: Este capítulo esta hecho para quitarme a Peter de en medio. Y Kelly lo encontró tan pronto por que estaban cenando y todo el mundo estaba en el comedor)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 18:__ Visita a la sala Slytherin._

**-Bueno, por fin una pareja feliz-dijo Lily.**

**-He de decir que esta vez se ha servido que seas directa-dijo Élanor.**

**-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora vámonos-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Venís a mi sala común?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-¿Ahora?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Sí, es que tengo que darle a Katya un collar que compre para su gato y se me olvido dártelo-explicó Élanor-No os preocupéis no os pasara nada, por algo vais conmigo.**

**-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Katya.**

**Iban camino a la sala común de Slytherin cuando se encontraron a los merodeadores.**

**-¿Dónde vais?-preguntó James.**

**-A la sala común de Élanor-dijo Katya**

**-A, bien, vale... ¿QUÉ?-dijo Sirius alterado-¿A la sala común de Slytherin? ¿Solas? Ni hablar.**

**-Si tú mismo te contestas ¿Para que preguntas?-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Para que vais a la sala Slytherin?-preguntó Remus tranquilamente.**

**-Tengo que darle a Katya un collar para su gato-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Tienes un gato?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-¿Ahora te enteras?-respondió con otra pregunta Katya.**

**-¿Y como se llama?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Se llama Sirius-dijo Katya.**

**-Ah, sí-dijo Sirius ilusionado.**

**-No te hagas ilusiones. Se llama Toben-dijo Katya-El gato no me a hecho nada para que lo torture de esa manera.**

**Sirius iba a decir algo, pero Élanor lo cortó.**

**-Si no vamos ahora nos encontraremos con la sala común llena de gente-dijo Élanor.**

**-Nosotros os acompañamos-dijo James decidido.**

**-¿Para que?-preguntó Lily.**

**-No podéis ir solas-dijo James.**

**Élanor hizo un ruido con la garganta.**

**-No van solas, van conmigo que también soy una Slytherin-dijo.**

**-Pero los de tu casa no te respetan-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Y a ti si?-preguntó Élanor-vamos ya chicas.**

**-¿Dónde te crees que vas tú?-preguntó Sirius a Remus, viendo como éste se iba.**

**-Es obvio que pueden y quieren ir solas así que me iba a la sala común de Gryffindor-dijo Remus.**

**-A no, tu también vienes-dijo James.**

**-¿Para que? Si no os hago falta-dijo Remus.**

**-Tu eres el más fuerte y todos sabemos el por que-dijo James.**

**-También soy el más sensato y el que pocas veces o nunca se mete en pelea-dijo Remus.**

**-Vamos ya-dijo impaciente Élanor.**

**Los seis se fueron a la sala común, llegaron delante del cuadro que ahora era una hiedra venenosa y cuando Élanor dijo la contraseña(N/A: La contraseña no cambia) entraron dentro.**

**-Menuda contraseña-dijo james.**

**-Preciosa-dijo con ironía Élanor-Pero no os servirá si no sabéis donde y cual es el cuadro, ya que lo cambian cada trimestre.**

**-¿No tenéis chimenea?-preguntó Sirius cuando vio la sala.**

**-¿¡Que hacen aquí esas sangre sucias!?-gritó Malfoy.**

**-Lucius Malfoy, vuelve a llamar así a mis amigas y no responderé de lo que te haga-dijo Élanor con ira contenida.**

**-Ellas no pueden estar aquí y esos "merodeadores" tampoco-dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.**

**-No lo prohíbe en ningún libro. Chicas subid conmigo-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó James.**

**-Quedaos aquí no tardaremos-dijo Élanor subiendo las escaleras.**

**-Ahora resulta que los merodeadores también van a molestar dentro de la sala común-dijo Zack cuando las chicas subieron-¿Qué creéis que pasaría si el profesor encargado de Slytherin se enterase de esto? (N/A: Las amenazas de forma indirecta son las especialidades de este tipo)**

**-Zabbini, lo único que pasaría es que os gastaríamos tal broma que saldríais corriendo de Hogwarts-amenazó Sirius mientras Remus lo sujetaba por la túnica.**

**-Eso si no sois expulsados antes-amenazó Snape.**

**-Me encantaría ver a mi "hermanito" expulsado de Hogwarts. Seria la gota que colmaba el vaso. La oveja negra de la familia y encima expulsado-dijo Regulus Black burlándose.**

**-Sentimos no poder daros esa satisfacción. Pero a nosotros jamás nos expulsaran-dijo James aguantándose las ganas de darle la paliza de su vida.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo arrastrando las palabras Malfoy.**

**-Nadie vera nada Lucius-dijo Élanor bajando de las escaleras-yo respondería a su favor y diría que fue culpa mía. Da igual que seas prefecto, yo tengo la prueba y yo ganaría. Anda chicos no les hagáis caso dicen muchas cosas, pero en realidad y como todo buen Slytherin son unos cobardes.**

**-Ya lo dice el refrán; Perro ladrador, poco mordedor-dijo Katya.**

**-Los muggles dicen cosas muy raras-dijo Élanor.**

**-Así somos-dijo Lily.**

**Élanor los acompañó hasta que salieron de las mazmorras.**

**-No les tengáis miedo. Esos os tienen más a vosotros-les dijo.**

**-No les tememos. Ya estamos acostumbrados a sus amenazas-dijo Remus-Aunque estos dos siguen cayendo en sus tretas y al final ganándose un castigo.**

**-Todos se rieron excepto james y Sirius.**

**-Muy gracioso-dijo James dándole una colleja.**

**-Eso-corroboró Sirius dándole otra.**

**-Sois niños pequeños-dijo Katya.**

**-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Ahora he de ir a enfrentarme a la bronca que me van a echar-dijo Élanor sonriendo.**

**Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su sala común.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 19:__ Fin del 2º trimestre._

**Pasaron los días y a la vez de eso, James se iba poniendo más y más nervioso, pues su amigo "no" se enamoraba y en ese caso perdería su escoba.**

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te guste una chica?-preguntó James a Remus en el desayuno por 700 vez.**

**-James, no empieces otra vez-dijo Remus.**

**-Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué esperas para enamorarte?-preguntó de nuevo.**

**-Lleva toda la semana así-dijo Sirius a las chicas.**

**-Lo sabemos. Nosotras también tenemos que aguantarle-dijo Katya.**

**-Remus. Dentro de 4 días acaba el 2º trimestre-advirtió James.**

**-James una pregunta ¿Haces esto por tu amigo o por la dichosa escoba?-preguntó Lily.**

**-¿Por que creéis?-preguntó James.**

**-Por la escoba-dijeron todos al unísono.**

**-Pues no-dijo James-Lo hago por mi amigo, para que vea lo bonito que es estar enamorado.**

**-Claro, claro-dijo Lily incrédula.**

**-Bueno. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado enamorarte?-preguntó James.**

**-El día después de que cumpla la apuesta-contestó Remus con muy poca paciencia.**

**-Eso es injusto. Mira si quieres te dejo enamorarte de Lily-dijo James.**

**-Muy bien, pero si después me dais a elegir prefiero a Remus-dijo Lily.**

**-Entonces no. Pues de Katya-dijo James.**

**-No. Katya es únicamente para mí-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Cómo que soy para ti?-preguntó Katya.**

**Sirius sonrió inocentemente.**

**-Pues de Élanor-dijo James.**

**-De eso nada-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Tienes una buena excusa?-preguntó James.**

**-Sí, que a mi no me da la gana ¿Te parece lo bastante buena?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-No. Enamórate de ella que no tiene una buena excusa-dijo James.**

**-Mira que eres pesado-dijo Remus-Dentro de tres días será luna llena así que déjame descansar. Y después cuando lleguen las vacaciones, es decir, una semana sin dar clases también me dejaras tranquilo o por mi autoridad de prefecto que te cambio de habitación y duermes solo.**

**-Te dejaré tranquilo cuando te guste una chica-dijo James suplicante.**

**-¡¡¡JAMES!!!-le gritaron todos a la vez.**

**-Vale, ya me callo-dijo James.**

**-De verdad, manos mal que mañana es luna llena, que si no...-Dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Esa noche no tendremos que escucharlo-dijo Remus.**

**Todos empezaron a reir excepto James.**

**-Ja, ja. Muy graciosos chicos-dijo James.**

**Pasaron tres de los cuatro días, esa noche era luna llene, y James estaba desesperado por no perder la apuesta. Sabía que tenía hasta el último minuto, pero ¿como lo conseguiría? Esos días había estado insoportable y sacó a todos de sus casillas, incluso a Peter que a pesar de pasar poco tiempo con ellos basto para que pasara menos aún. (N/A: Es la única manera de quitármelo de encima sin cometer un homicidio) Sirius estaba muy aburrido, más de lo normal. Nadie le echaba cuenta y no sabía como divertirse.**

**-James. ¿Sabes que hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una buena broma?-preguntó Sirius fingiendo parecer casual cuando volvían de su "visita" nocturna.**

**-Pues sí-dijo James-Podríamos hacer una ahora que Remus no pude impedírnoslo. Así al menos acabaríamos divertidos el 2º trimestre. ¿No crees?**

**-Yo había pensado en...-comenzó Sirius.**

**Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando sobre la "pequeña" broma y a la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano.**

**-Ya han llegado los dormilones-dijo Lily cuando los vio aparecer.**

**-De dormilones nada. Hemos estado haciendo cosas importantes para nuestro disfrute personal-dijo James sonriendo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo estas Lunático?-preguntó Sirius dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.**

**-Estaré mejor si no vuelves a hacer eso-contestó Remus.**

**-Sirius prepárate. Quedan 15 segundos-dijo james.**

**-¡Otra broma!-exclamó remus cansado.**

**-Élanor prepárate y mira a tu mesa. Entonces comprenderás la infantilidad de estos dos-dijo Katya.**

**-Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...-decían James y Sirius a la vez.**

**¡¡BUM!!**

**Se escuchó una explosión y todas las bebidas de la mesa Slytherin saltaron por los aires y llenando mágicamente y únicamente a los Slytherins de jugo de calabaza, leche con cereales, agua, etc. y seguidamente todos ellos se vieron montados es animales como; perros, oso hormigueros, cabras, cerdos, etc.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Élanor con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

**-Las bebidas tenías una poción que convertía en animales a las sillas, pero por mala suerte no afectaba a los humanos-explicó Sirius.**

**-¿Pero como sois capaces de hacer eso?-preguntó sorprendida Élanor.**

**-Secretos de un merodeador-dijo Sirius.**

**-Teníamos que acabar bien el 2º trimestre-dijo James. Por cierto, Remus, que hay de la apuesta. ¿La gano o no?**

**-Hablaremos después-dijo Remus.**

**Ese día era el último de las clases antes de la semana libre de las vacaciones del segundo trimestre. James también estuvo insoportable (N/A: Para variar) Al final del día subieron a su habitación a soltar las cosas y los tres veían como James se despedía de su escoba. Entonces, para que dejase de hacer el ridículo, (N/A: Esta tirado en el suelo diciéndole adiós a una escoba, eso lo marcara toda la vida, pobre) Remus dijo:**

**-James no hace faltas que hagas eso. Has ganado la apuesta.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Capítulo 20:__ En la puesta del sol._

**-¿He ganado la apuesta?-preguntó incrédulo James.**

**-Sí. Hace ya tiempo, pero no quería decírtelo hasta ahora, para que aprendieras-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Te gusta una chica?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Sí o al menos eso creo-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Quién?-preguntó James.**

**-¿Creéis que puedo confiar en vosotros y contároslo?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Remus, hombre que somos nosotros-dijo Sirius.**

**-Por eso lo digo-dijo Remus.**

**-Que gracioso-dijo James-Pero dinos al menos si la conocemos.**

**-Esa es una pregunta muy tonta. Conocéis a todo Hogwarts-dijo Remus.**

**-Eso es un sí-dijo Sirius.**

**-Vamos abajo a darles la noticia de que he ganado la apuesta-dijo James.**

**Bajaron a la sala común. James iba muy contento pues había ganado la apuesta y tenía su escoba. Cuando llegaron abajo vieron a Lily y Katya, haciendo los deberes que les habían puesto para esas vacaciones.**

**-¿Por qué tan contento, James?-preguntó Katya al verlo.**

**-He ganado la apuesta-contestó el muy feliz.**

**-¿Sí?-preguntaron las dos mirando a Remus.**

**-Sí-contestó Remus.**

**Las chicas se pusieron en pie y felicitaron a Remus. Le preguntaron por la chica, pero este se negó a contestar, argumentando que primero tenía que terminar de asegurarse de lo que sentía por ella.**

**James estaba muy contento hasta que vio como Lily sonreía. En ese momento sintió ganas de estar solo, y sin que, ni siquiera, sus amigos se dieran cuenta, salió de la sala común.**

**Por más que las chicas le insistieron, Remus no les dijo quien era la chica y ningún dato acerca de ella. Entonces se giraron para felicitar a James por ganar la apuesta, pero este no estaba.**

**-¿Y James?-preguntó Lily.**

**-No esta ¿Dónde habrá ido?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Vamos a buscarlo, Remus-dijo Sirius. Este asintió.**

**-¿Ustedes no tenían un mapa?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Sí, pero Filch nos lo quito el otro día, y se lo quedo-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la salida con Remus detrás.**

**Iban a salir de la sala común cuando Lily dijo:**

**-Esperad, voy yo a buscarlo y así hablo con él.**

**-¿Tu sola?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Sí-contestó Lily y se dirigió a la salida.**

**-Lily, a James le importas mucho-le dijo Remus justo antes de que ella saliera.**

**Lily sonrió y se marcho a buscar a James. Buscó en el gran comedor, en varias aulas, y así durante casi una hora. Entonces se le ocurrió salir a jardín. Al salir lo vio sentado a las orillas del lago mirando la puesta del sol. Se acercó por detrás de él y se sentó a su lado.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Sólo pensaba-contestó el.**

**-¿Puedo preguntar el que?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Sobre la apuesta y todo eso-dijo James.**

**-Deberías estar contento. Has conseguido lo que querías. Tienes tu escoba, la satisfacción de haber ganado otra apuesta y, además, tu amigo se ha enamorado-dijo Lily.**

**-.Lily. Yo hice esa apuesta para entretenerme-dijo James.**

**-¿Entrenerte de que?-preguntó Lily.**

**-De ti-contestó James.**

**-¿De mi?-preguntó Lily sin entender.**

**-Sólo pensar en ti me hacia daño. Todo me recordaba a ti. La hierva fresca tus ojos. La puesta del sol, tu pelo. Pero tú me odiabas. Cuando te convertiste en mi amiga, pensé que sería mucho más fácil, que no me haría más daño a mi mismo. Pero no fue así. Te tenía muy cerca, eras mi amiga, sin embargo no podía acercarme a ti, no podía tenerte como algo más. La apuesta distraía todos mis pensamientos, pero ha acabado y al verte sonreír es como si todo lo que creía no volvería a dañarme ha vuelto de golpe-dijo James.**

**-James, yo siento haberte echo daño. No creía que lo que me decías fuese en serio y me cerraba en mi misma diciéndome que no eras más que un insensible que quería burlarse de mi-dijo Lily.**

**Estuvieron un rato en silencio observando únicamente la puesta del sol. Dentro de poco se escondería del todo y tendrían que entrar al castillo.**

**-James, he estado pensando en lo que hablamos en San Valentín, hace casi un mes. ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó Lily.**

**James asintió.**

**-Tienes una oportunidad, pero, por favor, ve despacio-dijo Lily.**

**James la miro a los ojos y vio que hablaba en serio. La sonrió y en sus ojos apareció no la habitual felicidad del merodeador, sino, otra que parecía mucho mayor.**

**Ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. Poco a poco se fueron acercando. Cuando estaban a escasos milímetros cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Se basaban muy dulce y suavemente. (N/A: He de decir que de besos así yo no entiendo) James iba despacio, como Lily le había pedido, pero ambos estaban contentos y de sus corazones parecían explotar cohetes y fuegos artificiales. Poco a poco se separaron y se sonrieron. Entonces fue cuando el sol se escondió, dando paso a una brillante luna casi llena. (N/A: Recuerden que el día anterior había sido luna llena)**

**-¿Vamos dentro?-preguntó James.**

**Claro-dijo Lily sonriendo.**

**Se marcharon camino de la sala común. James tenía a Lily cogida de la mano y tenía la sensación de que ese había y sido el más feliz de toda su vida. (N/A: Hasta ahora)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Capítulo 21:__ El partido de Quidditch._

**Pasó la semana de vacaciones y llego el tercer y último trimestre del último año de los chico. Y como era su último año tendrían los EXTASIS muy pronto. Todos estaban muy nerviosos por ese tema y muchas veces miraban los libros intentando estudiar, pero se les hacia eterno y lo dejaban. Élanor había sido informada de que James había ganado la apuesta, pero que no había manera de sacarle a Remus nada sobre la chica y todos habían sido informados de que James y Lily eran novios. Todos se alegraron por esa noticia y continuamente los felicitaban. Se acercaba abril y por ello el cumpleaños de Katya. Sirius quería regalarle algo que la impresionara, pero no sabía que. Además el segundo partido contra Slytherin se acercaba y tenía que entrenar. Así que optó por preguntarle a Lily.**

**-Lily ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Quieres que te diga que le puedes hacer ilusión a Katya para su cumpleaños-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho James?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-No, lo se por que tu eres el polo opuesto de Katya. Ella no es previsible, pero tu sí y mucho-contestó Lily.**

**Sirius se había perdido en mitad del comentario, pero no dijo nada.**

**-¿Me ayudas o no?-preguntó impaciente.**

**-A ella le gusta mucho jugar a Quidditch y creo que le haría ilusión jugar un partido, como cazadora-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Y como hago yo eso?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Eso no lo se. Tendrás que hablar con James y los demás del equipo. O cambiar de regalo-dijo Lily.**

**-No tengo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Sea como sea conseguiré que juegue el próximo partido-dijo Sirius.**

**Sirius hizo de todo para que Katya jugase el próximo partido, que era tres días después de su cumpleaños. Al final lo consiguió, jugaría en el puesto de Nick Bell. Se lo diría el día de su cumpleaños como una sorpresa y esperaba que todo saliera bien. **

**Llegó el ocho de Abril, víspera del cumpleaños de Katya, que caía en jueves. Le iban a hacer una fiesta y empezaron a prepararla. Al día siguiente y después de las clases empezó la fiesta. Cada uno le dio su regalo a Katya, excepto Remus ya que era luna llena y estaba en la enfermería o camino al sauce boxeador. Cuando llegó el turno de Sirius y le dijo que jugaría en el equipo, Katya, se puso eufórica y así permaneció durante varios días. Era bastante buena y competitiva, en los tres días de entrenamiento que tuvo. Así llego el segundo partid Gryffindor contra Slytherin y a la vez el último de la temporada.**

**-Hoy tenemos el segundo partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los equipos son los mismos excepto en Gryffindor, que en lugar de Nick Bell jugará Katya Thomson-gritaba Remus-Sin duda alguna este va a ser el más emocionantes de todos los partidos de este curso. La señora Hooch tira la quaffle y la coge Katya Thomson, que esquiva al cazador Zack Zabbini de Slytherin. Se la pasa a Longbottom y Longbottom a Katya Thomson de nuevo, que se acerca a los aros de Slytherin y marca. 10-0 a favor de Gryffindor. Los buscadores han visto la snitch y menos mal por que les recuerdo que en el partido anterior tardaron tres cuartos de hora y el comentarista, osease, yo, casi se queda afónico-gritó Remus-Pero parece que gracias al "gran golpeador" Regulus Black, ambos buscadores la han perdido.**

**-Han pasado ya 15 minutos desde la última vez que vimos la snitch, y el comentarista empieza a estar cansado de tener que retransmitir lo sucio que esta jugando Slytherin hoy, de donde sino irían 30-180 a favor de Slytherin-gritaba Remus.**

**-Lupin, ya estamos otra vez-dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Lo siento. Bueno a lo que iba, James coge esa snitch de una vez o te aseguro que me quedo sin voz-gritó Remus-James Potter ha hecho caso al comentarista y ha visto la snitch y, como no, Malfoy se ha tirado como un perro faldero detrás de Potter.**

**James seguía a la snitch, cuando una bludger se le cruzó por delante despistándolo. Malfoy sonrió malévolamente y continúo persiguiendo la snitch.**

**Katya lo vio y decidió vengarse. Cuando le lanzaron la quaffle, Katya vio su oportunidad. Se lanzó con una velocidad tremenda, casi no se la veía, pero eso no impidió que ambos golpeadores de Slytherin le mandaran las dos bludger en su contra. Katya se dio cuenta de que tenía una por la derecha y otra por la izquierda y, además, justo delante tenía a dos cazadores de Slytherin; Narcisa y Snape, esperando que las bludgers le dieran y así coger la quaffle. Katya acelero y en el último instante, elevó el vuelo y las dos bludgers les dieron a Narcisa y a Snape haciéndoles perder el equilibrio de forma momentánea. Regulus Black se enfado y se dirigió de pleno a coger una de las bludgers, para tirársela de nuevo a Katya. Así lo hizo, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Pero Sirius sí, y sabiendo que no podría detenerla decidió jugársela. Aceleró y montado en su escoba, corrió lo que nunca había corrido. Atravesó el campo de Quidditch y se acercó a gran velocidad a Katya. Élanor y Lily desde las gradas observaban horrorizadas y muy asustadas lo que podía pasar. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a esos dos?, se preguntaban en silencio. Malfoy también se quedo pendiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, momento que James aprovecho para ir por la snitch. La vio abajo del todo y se lanzó en picado.**

**-¡Y James Potter se lanza a coger la snitch, otra vez, mientras Malfoy se distrae!-gritó Remus. Este desvió su mirada para ver que es lo que tanto interesaba a Malfoy y en forma de advertencia hacía Katya gritó-¡Sirius sigue corriendo! ¡La bludger avanza peligrosamente hacía Katya! ¡Katya Thomson ha marcado!**

**Katya había marcado, iban 40-180 a favor de Slytherin, sólo si James cogía la snitch ganarían. En el último momento Katya oyó un comentario por parte de Remus, que la advirtió del peligro que corría. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la bludger y a Sirius, ambos se acercaban a ella peligrosamente y lo pero es que no tenía tiempote reaccionar.**

**-¡Katya agarra mi mano!-le gritó Sirius.**

**Sirius aceleró se acerco a ella y lo mostró su mano, que ella sin dudar cogió. Justo en ese instante James cogió la snitch.**

**-¡Potter ha cogido la snitch! Menos mal, ¡¡Y GRYFFINDOR GANA!!-había gritado Remus-Como predije este ha sido el más emocionante de todos los partidos y Gryffindor ganó por diez puntos, normal, Slytherin es tan malo que no gana ni haciendo trampas. Y antes de que la profesora McGonagall me regañe otra vez, se despide y para siempre, como comentarista, Remus John Lupin.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo 22:__ El descubrimiento de Katya._

**-¡Como vuelvas a darme un susto así, te juro que te mato!... Bueno y luego me suicido-dijo Sirius mirándola, ya en tierra firme.**

**Élanor y Lily abrazaron compulsivamente a Katya, a quien no le había dado tiempo ni a responder.**

**-¡No vuelvas a dar esos sustos!-gritó Lily-Que sepas que estas castigada sin Quidditch.**

**-¡Pensaba que me quedaba sin amiga!-exclamó Élanor.**

**-Pues lo siento, aún tendréis que aguantarme mucho más. Hay Katya para rato-dijo Katya.**

**-Más te vale-dijo Sirius-Todavía me tienes que responder a una cosa.**

**Katya lo miró y sin previo aviso le abrazó. Sirius se quedo de piedra, pero acertó a rodearla con sus brazos. Estuvo así un rato hasta que llegaron James y Remus.**

**-¿Ha pasado algo que no sepamos?-preguntó extrañado James, por ver la forma en que se comportaba Katya.**

**-Sólo le agradecía a Sirius. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-preguntó ella separándose de Sirius.**

**-Nada tan sólo digo que es raro-respondió James.**

**-¿Tan raro como que tú y Lily salgáis juntos?-preguntó a su vez Katya.**

**James no supo que decir y además se había sonrojado al igual que Lily.**

**-Por cierto, Lily. No puedes castigarme sin Quidditch, por que este era el último partido-dijo Katya.**

**-Cierto. Además no negaras que ha sido la estrella del partido-la apoyó Élanor.**

**-Tenéis razón. Te levanto el castigo, Katya-dijo Lily-Que conste que es por que el partido lo hemos ganado gracias a ti.**

**-Y nosotros que. ¿No hemos colaborado?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Bueno algo habéis hecho-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Sólo algo?-preguntó James.**

**-Sólo algo-afirmó Katya y echo a correr. Las chicas reaccionaron y las siguieron corriendo y al final los chicos también corrieron.**

**Poco después, entraron en el comedor, comentando el partido tranquilamente.**

**-Bueno, me voy a mi mesa-le dijo Élanor a las chicas.**

**-¿Por qué si siempre comes con nosotras?-dijo Katya-¿No quieres celebrar la victoria con nosotros?**

**-En el otro partido paso igual, te fuiste con tu mesa ¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Me voy a mi mesa por que tengo que "dar apoyo moral" a los fracasados más grandes que ha visto el Quidditch-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿"Apoyo moral"?-preguntó Katya.**

**-Sí, les digo cosas como; no os preocupéis si en el partido anterior perdisteis por más puntos y con menos puntuación. O; ya veréis como en el siguiente partido jugareis peor y os alegrareis de este-dijo Élanor riéndose con sus amigas.**

**-Vaya forma de animar-dijo Lily cuando terminó de reírse.**

**-¿Y ellos no hacen nada?-preguntó Katya.**

**-¿Qué van a hacer? No pueden enfadarse conmigo más de lo que estan ya-dijo Élanor-Bueno me marcho con los fracasados, nos vemos.**

**Cuando Élanor se fue a su mesa a comer, Remus se la quedó mirando, cosa que sólo observo Katya. Sonrió para sí misma y decidió que después de comer iría a hablar con Remus. A la media hora todos habían terminado de comer y Katya se acercó a hablar con Remus.**

**-Remus, ven, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Katya.**

**Remus se acercó a ella.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él.**

**-He descubierto tu secreto-dijo ella misteriosa.**

**-Pero si lo sabias desde después de Navidad-dijo extrañado y confundido Remus.**

**-Ese no-dijo Katya negando con la cabeza-El otro-dijo señalando a Élanor que se perdía en las escaleras hacía las mazmorras.**

**-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor-rogó Remus.**

**-No se lo diré a nadie...salvó...a ella-dijo Katya y salió corriendo en busca de Élanor.**

**Remus no supo reaccionar a tiempo y se dirigió a su sala común aún un tanto confuso.**

**Al llegar los tres merodeadores junto con Lily le estaban esperando.**

**-¿Dónde te has metido?... ¿Y Katya? ¿No iba contigo?-.preguntó Sirius, buscándola con la mirada.**

**-¿Katya?... Creo que ha ido a buscar a Élanor... para decirle... una... cosita-dijo Remus distraído.**

**-¿A Élanor?...Pero si ella debe estar en estos momentos en la sala común de Slytherin...-dijo Lily extrañado.**

**Se quedaron un instante pensativos.**

**-¡Un momento!-exclamó Sirius-¿Has dicho... ¡Slytherin!?**

**Todos se miraron asustados.**

**-¡Oh, no!-dijeron y salieron de la sala común.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Capítulo 23:__ Una mentira piadosa._

**-Pero Remus ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Es que no la conoces? ¿Es que no sabias que Katya iría a Slytherin? ¿No sabías que esa chica lucharía contra tierra, mar y aire para conseguir su objetivo?-le recriminaba Sirius mientras corrían a las mazmorras.**

**-Naturalmente que la conozco, y claro que sabía que iría a Slytherin y que lucharía contra eso y más-dijo Remus-Es solo que...estaba distraído.**

**-Estas muy distraído tu, últimamente-dijo Sirius.**

**Llegaron a las mazmorras y se pusieron a buscar la entrada a Slytherin.**

**-¿Alguien recuerda el cuadro?-preguntó James.**

**-Aunque supiéramos como era el cuadro no nos serviría. Élanor nos contó que lo cambiaban cada trimestre, así que...-respondió Lily.**

**-¡No hay derecho! ¡A nosotros no nos lo cambian!-exclamó James.**

**Eso no importa ahora, hay que encontrar a Katya. ¿Alguien recuerda la posición del cuadro?-preguntó Sirius.**

**Los cinco se miraron seriamente.**

**-Katya-terminaron resignados.**

**Katya había llegado delante del cuadro y dijo la contraseña.**

**-La hiedra venenosa del trimestre pasado era mejor que ese retrato-se dijo Katya refiriéndose al cuadro.**

**Al entrar vio a Élanor sentada, en uno de los sillones de cuero, y parecía enfadada y distante.**

**-¡Élanor!-gritó.**

**Élanor la miró y al ver quien era puso cara de sorpresa.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Élanor. En esos momentos todos los Slytherins miraban con odio a las dos amigas. (N/A: Suprimiendo a los dos chicos de 3º)**

**-He venido a decirte una cosa, a ser posible a solas-contestó Katya.**

**-Bueno, subamos a mi habitación-dijo Élanor.**

**Ambas subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, Katya se sentó en la cama de Élanor, e intentó empezar a hablar, pero entonces escucharon unos sollozos. Se giraron y vieron a Narcisa, tumbada boca abajo en su cama, y al parecer llorando.**

**-Narcisa ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Na...nada-dijo ella.**

**-No se llora por nada-dijo Katya acercándose a ella.**

**-Es que...es que-intentó hablar.**

**-Respira, Narcisa-dijo Élanor.**

**-Es...es Lucius-contestó Narcisa cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco.**

**-¿Qué te ha hecho?-preguntó Élanor molesta.**

**-Me...me ha...dejado. Dice...dice que ya no le gusto-dijo y empezó a llorar, esta vez más fuerte.**

**-Ya somos dos-murmuró para si misma Élanor.**

**-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Narcisa.**

**-Nada-dijo Élanor.**

**Katya dejo a Narcisa y se dirigió abajo. Élanor adivinando que iba a hacer cogió a Narcisa y se la llevó abajo.**

**-¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU!?-preguntó Katya enfadada A Lucius cuando llegó abajo-¿CREES QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS CON LAS CHICAS QUE TE QUIEREN, RATA INMUNDA? ¿PIENSAS HACERLE DAÑO A MUCHAS CHICAS MÁS, MEJOR DICHO, A LAS ÚNICAS QUE TE VAN A QUERER TAL Y COMO ERES?**

**Katya estaba muy enfadada, fuera de si. Élanor se acercó a ella y la cogió por los brazos, para que se tranquilizara.**

**-Katya, tranquilízate. Déjame a mí, a ti no te va a hacer ningún caso-dijo Élanor.**

**-¿Crees que si te lo haré a ti?-preguntó con sorna Malfoy.**

**¡¡PLAF!!**

**Élanor se había girado de hablar con Katya y le había pegado una bofetada a Malfoy, haciéndole tambalearse.**

**-ERES UN IMBÉCIL, UN ESTUPIDO, UN COBARDE Y UNA VIL SERPIENTE VENENOSA-empezó a gritar Élanor-¿SE PUEDE SABER, POR QUE, HAS DEJADO A NARCISA? PRIMERO FUE A MÍ. ME DEJASTE CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN 5º Y YA SALIAS CON ELLA DESDE 3º. ¿Y AHORA LA DEJAS A ELLA? NO TIENES CORAZÓN. ¡¡¡Soporte que me dejaras a mi, pero desde luego no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie más mientras yo este presente!!! ¡Ahora muévete y ve a hablar con Narcisa! ¡Y no se te ocurra hacerla llorar otra vez o recibirás más de lo mismo! No siempre seré yo la que este en el lugar que estas tu ahora-terminó Élanor.**

**Malfoy hizo lo que Élanor le había dicho y fue a hablar a con Narcisa a un lugar más escondido, para estar solos.**

**-¿Desde cuando tienes ese carácter?-preguntó Katya acercándose a Élanor.**

**-Si te digo la verdad, no lo se ni yo-contestó Élanor.**

**-Pensé que Narcisa, no te caía bien-dijo Katya.**

**-No me caerá bien, pero no he dicho que me caiga tan mal, como para dejarla así de mal. Además, como he dicho, Malfoy no volverá a hacer daño a nadie, mientras yo este presente-dijo Élanor.**

**Se sentaron en los sillones y Élanor preguntó.**

**-Bueno ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de que pasara todo esto?**

**-¿Qué? A sí-dijo Katya-Venía a decirte quien le gusta a Remus.**

**Todos se quedaron silenciosos. Era un chisme, otro más en lo que llevaban de noche, seguramente el más importante de todos, y debían enterarse bien si querían que al día siguiente lo supiera todo el mundo.**

**-Bueno y ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?-preguntó Élanor.**

**Katya no sabia que hacer, no podía decírselo delante de toda esa gente, así que se le ocurrió decir:**

**-Yo**


	24. Chapter 24

_Capítulo 24:__ Un gran apuro._

**-Yo-dijo Katya.**

**-Vaya te estas convirtiendo en una chica codiciada por los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts-dijo Élanor.**

**-Sí-dijo Katya sin entender aún en lío que se había metido-Será mejor que me valla.**

**Katya salió y en unos de los pasillos se encontró a los merodeadores y con ellos y Lily, fue a la sala común, ignorando las preguntas que su amiga le hacia y sin dar la más mínima explicación.**

**A la mañana siguiente era lunes y todos se levantaron temprano. A la hora del desayuno todos sabían los rumores de que Katya le gustaba a Remus, de lo que pasó con Malfoy y Narcisa y lo que pasó entre Malfoy y Élanor. **

**Cuando, Katya, entró al gran comedor y vio como todo el mundo la miraba de forma extraña. Entonces, Lily se acerco a ella, también mirándola de una forma un poco rara, pero no tan notoria como la del resto de Hogwarts.**

**-Katya ¿Es verdad que a Remus le gustas tu?-preguntó.**

**-¿¡Que!?-exclamó Katya.**

**-Élanor se acercó a ella y se la llevó diciéndole:**

**-Sí, no te acuerdas, que me lo dijiste ayer en mi sala común. Resulta que se enteró más gente de la cuenta y ya ves-dijo Élanor en forma de disculpa.**

**Katya comprendió en ese momento lo que había pasado e intentó salir corriendo antes de encontrarse con alguien y tener que dar explicaciones, pero, la mala suerte, (N/A: Seguro que no tan mala como la mía) hizo que al girarse se encontrase cara a cara con Remus. No sabía que hacer. Estaba en un gran apuro y era consciente de ello. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Abrazó a Remus y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo:**

**-Actúa, que estamos en un buen lío. Después te explico.**

**-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Remus que como acababa de llegar no sabia nada de lo que pasaba, ni los rumores que corrían por todo Hogwarts.**

**-Formáis una bonita y extraña pareja-dijo Élanor-Pero, sinceramente, pienso, que va a ver uno que se va a enfadar mucho.**

**Remus no había entendido lo que, Élanor, había querido decir con eso de pareja y cada vez estaba más confuso.**

**-Katya, ven conmigo un momento fuera. Creo que es mejor que me lo expliques ahora-dijo Remus sacando a Katya fuera mientras sus amigos los miraban.**

**-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Remus una vez estuvieron alejados de todos los curiosos.**

**-Yo, nada muy importante- respondió Katya.**

**-Katya. Sabes quien me gusta. Ibas a ir a decírselo ayer por la noche, pero, al final, resulta que a la mañana siguiente me encuentro con que tengo que actuar. ¿Se pude saber que es lo que tengo que actuar?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Es que, veras. No quise decírselo delante de tanta gente, así que, sin imaginarme este lío, le dije que te gustaba yo-dijo Katya-Y tienes que actuar como si realmente te gustase yo.**

**Remus parecía estar alucinando en colores. Aparentaba ser una estatua más que una persona de lo callado, quieto y pensativo que estaba.**

**-¿Estas enfadado?-preguntó Katya.**

**-No, sólo sorprendido de a lo que pude llegar a convertirse una simple mentira-contestó Remus.**

**-No será por mucho tiempo-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Y Sirius?-preguntó Remus-No durará mucho tiempo por que ese me mata.**

**-No te preocupes por él. Yo lo mantendré a raya-dijo Katya.**

**-En ese caso, estoy más tranquilo. Vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a las clases-dijo Remus.**

**Entraron de nuevo al gran comedor y se sentaron en su mesa. Sirius estaba enfrente de ellos dos y miraba a uno y a otro entornando los ojos.**

**-Sirius, ya basta-dijo Katya-Ahora no te puedo explicar nada, pero prometo explicártelo más adelante. Siempre y cuando dejes de comportarte como un celoso paranoico que va a matar a su amigo.**

**Pasó el tiempo, Katya y Remus actuaban muy bien, pero, siempre hasta unos ciertos límites. Sirius estaba más enfadado que nunca y saltaba con la mínima tontería, fuese la que fuese. Los demás simplemente les parecía bien lo que sus amigos decidieran, y la verdad se les veía bastante bien. Ambos habían decidido no decirle nada a sus amigos por si acaso, sobre todo a Élanor, o a Sirius, ya que este último parecía a punto de saltar sobre Remus cada vez que lo veía. No les gustaba tener que mentirles, pero tampoco tenían otra opción.**

**-Llevamos así ya tres semanas-dijo un día Remus-A veces pienso que esto es más agotador que convertirme cada luna llena y lo peor es que ya van a llegar los EXTASIS.**

**-Tenemos que fingir un poco más –dijo Katya-Sólo un poco más y entonces será del todo creíble.**

**-¿Y que diremos entonces?-preguntó Remus.**

**-Aun tengo que inventármelo, esa es una de las razones por la que necesitamos más tiempo-dijo Katya.**

**-Dirás que es la única razón por la que necesitamos más tiempo-dijo Remus.**

**-Sí así es-dijo Katya divertida.**

**Remus y Katya siguieron fingiendo hasta que llegó la época de los exámenes.**

**Un día en que Remus y Katya iban cogidos de la mano, se acercó Élanor por detrás y le dijo a Katya:**

**-Oye, Katya, ¿Podría hablar contigo?-dijo Élanor-No te la robaré por mucho tiempo, Remus-añadió cuando ya se iban.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una habitación, entraron en ella y ya dentro, Élanor se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Katya.**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó Katya. Élanor se paró súbitamente.**

**-Cuando, cuando...-comenzó nerviosamente.**

**-Tranquilízate y cuéntamelo-dijo Katya levantando las manos.**

**-Cuando-Élanor suspiró-comenzaste a salir con Remus me sentí molesta. No le eche cuenta a este sentimiento hasta ahora...**

**-Bueno, ¿Y? Desembucha me tienes en vilo. ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Creo,...creo,...-Élanor bajo la cabeza-Creo que me he enamorado de Remus-concluyó finalmente.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Capítulo 26:__ Un final fantástico._

**Remus y Élanor no terminaron su conversación, en lugar de eso se fueron con sus amigos y pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando y riéndose.**

**Así el pasó el tiempo y llegaron los exámenes. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, de esos exámenes dependían sus vidas, y cada cinco minutos parecían necesitar una taza de tila.**

**Las chicas se reunían a veces sin los chicos, para decidir que se pondrían para el baile. Ellos ya sabían de que disfrazarse, así que no se reunían. Ellas no sabían de que iban a ir disfrazados ellos y viceversa, pues querían que fuera una sorpresa.**

**Dumbledore dijo que los chicos tendrían que llegar al baile media hora antes que las chicas, para así hacerles más difícil el reconocer a alguien.**

**Pasaron los exámenes y con ellos pare de los nervios. Todos creían haberlo hecho bien y estaban seguros de aprobar.**

**Así llegó el día del baile. Todas las jóvenes de 7º de Hogwarts iban muy alteradas de aquí para chillando, corriendo, saltando. Tres horas antes de que ellas tuvieran que ir al baile, todas las chicas estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones vistiéndose y preparándose, y una hora y media después los chicos fueron a hacer lo mismo, con lo cual quiere decir que tenían una hora para arreglarse. **

**A la hora señalada por el profesor Dumbledore la mayoría de los chicos estaban ya en el gran comedor, solo faltaban cuatro; los merodeadores (N/A: Como no), pero claro, nadie lo sabía a causa de las mascaras. Al poco rato llegaron y se prepararon para esperar a las chicas. Tres de ellos iban vestidos de mosqueteros y otro de campesino de la edad media. Cada uno tenía su mascara, pero la de los mosqueteros eran iguales, y por lo tanto era muy fácil confundirlos (N/A: De lejos). Al poco rato llegaron y era casi imposible averiguar de que casa era cada una, y menos aún quien era quien. En seguida cada chico busco una pareja exceptuando a los merodeadores que intentaban diferenciar a"sus" (N/A: Odio los posesivos) chicas de las demás. Remus fue el primero en saber donde estaba Élanor. La vio con otra joven, pelirroja, que supuso era Lily, pero no le dijo nada a James por que antes quería estar seguro y para ello se fue y acercó a ellas.**

**Antes de que Remus llegara donde estaban las chicas, se abrió la puerta del gran comedor y entró le última persona que quedaba por llegar. **

**Era una joven, que iba vestida con un traje extremadamente corto de color rojo, con cortes a los lados, y que de manga, únicamente tenía la parte que cubría los hombros. El vestido sólo le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Tenía unas alas que parecían de vampiro de color azul marino y le llegaban desde el inicio de la espalda hasta la cintura. Unas botas altas de tacón y color negro, y un antifaz que rodeaba los ojos y terminaba en filo, también de color negro. Por último, llevaba un gorro, estilo gnomo, de color, también, negro. **

**Remus la miró. Le parecía familiar y poco a poco vio como se iba acercando a las que creía, eran Élanor y Lily. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quien podría ser, Katya.**

**-¿Qué haces, Remus?-preguntó Sirius acercándose por detrás-¿Dónde vas?**

**-M ha parecido ver a Élanor e iba a ir a hablar con ella-contestó Remus.**

**-¿Dónde?-preguntó James.**

**-Allí-señalo Remus y se dirigió a las chicas, mientras James y Sirius le seguían.**

**La chica rubia, iba vestida con un vestido de escote de barca que parecía un lazo arrugado alrededor de los hombros, era de manga corta y abombada. La cintura empezaba debajo del pecho y era lazo que le llegaba antes de la cintura. La falda era doble y la parte de encima dejaba ver la de abajo en la mitad delantera del vestido. Era largo hasta los pies rosa con detalles el blanco. Llevaba unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los codo. Los tacones eran rosas con el tacón en blanco y el antifaz era una especie de lazo cuadrado de color blanco.**

**La pelirroja llevaba un vestido azul turquesa claro con detalles en verde pistacho claro. Las mangas parecían una fina tela que caía por encima del brazo hasta el codo en forma de capa. La falda era lisa y abombada con tiras de color verde pistacho que al final de la falda se unían a una especie de medallones. Los tacones eran verdes y el antifaz parecía las alas de una mariposa de color pistacho claro igual que el resto.**

**Los chicos se acercaron a ellas.**

**-Buenas noches, encantadoras damas-dijo Sirius.**

**-Si son los increíbles mosqueteros-dijo la joven "vampiro".**

**-Es imposible no saber quienes son-dijo la joven de azul.**

**-En este baile se supone que no se tiene que saber quien se esconde tras la mascara-dijo la de rosa.**

**-Al igual que ustedes saben quienes somos. Nosotros sabemos quienes sois-dijo James que ahora no tenia ninguna duda de que se trataba de las chicas.**

**-¿Sí? Prueba a ver si aciertas-dijo la de azul.**

**-Cabellos rojos como la puesta de sol y ojos verdes como la hierba fresca. Sin duda alguna, Lily Evans-dijo James.**

**-Vaya, pensé que eras un mosquetero no un detective-dijo Lily.**

**-Rubia de pelo corto, ojos negros y esa sonrisa que reconocería en cualquier parte y que nunca se borra de tu rostro-dijo Remus-Élanor O'Donnell.**

**-Estas echo un Sherlock Holmes, igual que James-dijo Élanor.**

**-Por último tú. Pelo negro y liso, ojos miel, muy impredecible, hoy sobre todo por el disfraz escogido-dijo Sirius-La inigualable Katya Thomson.**

**-Elemental, mi querido Black-dijo Katya.**

**-Ahora que estamos todos juntos, creo que deberíamos empezar con la fiesta-dijo Sirius.**

**-Sí, no estaría mal-dijo James.**

**-Pues vamos a bailar-dijo Katya.**

**Sirius le ofreció su brazo a Katya, y esta, aceptándolo, se dirigió con el a la pista con sus amigo detrás.**

**-¿Sabes Sirius?-preguntó Katya cuando empezaron a bailar-Tu a mi me gustas desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero siempre lo he ocultado por que se como eras.**

**-¿Qué ya te gustaba? ¿Entonces por que no me contestaste al primer día?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Por que sabía como eras-dijo Katya-No quería que me hicieras daño.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que ya no soy así?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Tengo fe en ti-dijo Katya y acercándose a él y besándolo dulcemente.**

**-¿Ésto significa que somos pareja?-preguntó Sirius después del beso.**

**Katya sonrió y lo volvió a besar.**

**Pasaron el resto de la noche, bailando todo tipo de música, y pasándoselo en grande. Antes de que el baile acabase Remus llevó a Élanor al jardín para hablar con ella.**

**-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó Élanor una vez estuvieron fuera.**

**-Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente y como mañana volvemos a casa me gustaría que me contestases-dijo Remus.**

**-Remus, no se si es que dudas de las palabras de Katya o si necesitas que te lo confirme. Pero creo que deberías saber que cuando Katya es así de directa (N/A: Cuando pasó esto no estaba pero sus amigos se lo han contado) quiere decir que no esta mintiendo.-dijo Élanor sonriendo.**

**Remus la miró a los ojos, sonrió y la beso tiernamente. La brazo por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello. Después de besarse se sonrieron y entraron en el gran comedor. En ese momento la fiesta daba a su fin y los merodeadores sonrieron cómplices.**

**Entonces aparecieron todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts y empezaron a pasar atravesando gente y confundiéndolas. Hasta que llegó Peeves con una sustancia verde, gelatinosa, y pegajosa y empezó a tirársela encima a la gente exceptuando a los merodeadores y las chicas. (N/A: Incluyendo a Kelly, la novia de Peter) **

**-Me da en la nariz que esto es obra vuestra-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Lo dudabas? Es nuestro último día, hasta Remus nos ayudó. Sobornar a los fantasmas fue muy fácil, pero sobornar a Peeves muy complicado. Estaba deseando hacer una broma, pero pedía demasiadas cosas-explicó James.**

**-Esperad que con eso no acaba la cosa, mirad-dijo Sirius.**

**La sustancia viscosa había desaparecido y a todos los que había tocado iban ahora vestidos de payaso, pintados de arriba abajo con la pintura propia de estos personajes y con unos zapatos como mínimo 7 tallas más grandes. Cada uno hacia una tontería distinta y otros la hacían por pareja. Los seis se rieron mucho hasta que los profesores solucionaron el problema.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos estaban preparados para irse y juntos fueron caminando hasta la estación. Se montaron en el tren y cogieron un compartimento. **

**James y Lily se quedaron dormidos, aún estaban cansados. Remus y Élanor simplemente estaban abrazados, y Sirius y Katya miraban a Hogwarts alejarse.**

**-Ha sido un buen final-dijo Sirius.**

**Katya lo miró y besándolo dulcemente dijo:**

**-Un final excelente.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Capítulo 26:__ Un final fantástico._

**Remus y Élanor no terminaron su conversación, en lugar de eso se fueron con sus amigos y pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando y riéndose.**

**Así el pasó el tiempo y llegaron los exámenes. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, de esos exámenes dependían sus vidas, y cada cinco minutos parecían necesitar una taza de tila.**

**Las chicas se reunían a veces sin los chicos, para decidir que se pondrían para el baile. Ellos ya sabían de que disfrazarse, así que no se reunían. Ellas no sabían de que iban a ir disfrazados ellos y viceversa, pues querían que fuera una sorpresa.**

**Dumbledore dijo que los chicos tendrían que llegar al baile media hora antes que las chicas, para así hacerles más difícil el reconocer a alguien.**

**Pasaron los exámenes y con ellos pare de los nervios. Todos creían haberlo hecho bien y estaban seguros de aprobar.**

**Así llegó el día del baile. Todas las jóvenes de 7º de Hogwarts iban muy alteradas de aquí para chillando, corriendo, saltando. Tres horas antes de que ellas tuvieran que ir al baile, todas las chicas estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones vistiéndose y preparándose, y una hora y media después los chicos fueron a hacer lo mismo, con lo cual quiere decir que tenían una hora para arreglarse. **

**A la hora señalada por el profesor Dumbledore la mayoría de los chicos estaban ya en el gran comedor, solo faltaban cuatro; los merodeadores (N/A: Como no), pero claro, nadie lo sabía a causa de las mascaras. Al poco rato llegaron y se prepararon para esperar a las chicas. Tres de ellos iban vestidos de mosqueteros y otro de campesino de la edad media. Cada uno tenía su mascara, pero la de los mosqueteros eran iguales, y por lo tanto era muy fácil confundirlos (N/A: De lejos). Al poco rato llegaron y era casi imposible averiguar de que casa era cada una, y menos aún quien era quien. En seguida cada chico busco una pareja exceptuando a los merodeadores que intentaban diferenciar a"sus" (N/A: Odio los posesivos) chicas de las demás. Remus fue el primero en saber donde estaba Élanor. La vio con otra joven, pelirroja, que supuso era Lily, pero no le dijo nada a James por que antes quería estar seguro y para ello se fue y acercó a ellas.**

**Antes de que Remus llegara donde estaban las chicas, se abrió la puerta del gran comedor y entró le última persona que quedaba por llegar. **

**Era una joven, que iba vestida con un traje extremadamente corto de color rojo, con cortes a los lados, y que de manga, únicamente tenía la parte que cubría los hombros. El vestido sólo le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Tenía unas alas que parecían de vampiro de color azul marino y le llegaban desde el inicio de la espalda hasta la cintura. Unas botas altas de tacón y color negro, y un antifaz que rodeaba los ojos y terminaba en filo, también de color negro. Por último, llevaba un gorro, estilo gnomo, de color, también, negro. **

**Remus la miró. Le parecía familiar y poco a poco vio como se iba acercando a las que creía, eran Élanor y Lily. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quien podría ser, Katya.**

**-¿Qué haces, Remus?-preguntó Sirius acercándose por detrás-¿Dónde vas?**

**-M ha parecido ver a Élanor e iba a ir a hablar con ella-contestó Remus.**

**-¿Dónde?-preguntó James.**

**-Allí-señalo Remus y se dirigió a las chicas, mientras James y Sirius le seguían.**

**La chica rubia, iba vestida con un vestido de escote de barca que parecía un lazo arrugado alrededor de los hombros, era de manga corta y abombada. La cintura empezaba debajo del pecho y era lazo que le llegaba antes de la cintura. La falda era doble y la parte de encima dejaba ver la de abajo en la mitad delantera del vestido. Era largo hasta los pies rosa con detalles el blanco. Llevaba unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los codo. Los tacones eran rosas con el tacón en blanco y el antifaz era una especie de lazo cuadrado de color blanco.**

**La pelirroja llevaba un vestido azul turquesa claro con detalles en verde pistacho claro. Las mangas parecían una fina tela que caía por encima del brazo hasta el codo en forma de capa. La falda era lisa y abombada con tiras de color verde pistacho que al final de la falda se unían a una especie de medallones. Los tacones eran verdes y el antifaz parecía las alas de una mariposa de color pistacho claro igual que el resto.**

**Los chicos se acercaron a ellas.**

**-Buenas noches, encantadoras damas-dijo Sirius.**

**-Si son los increíbles mosqueteros-dijo la joven "vampiro".**

**-Es imposible no saber quienes son-dijo la joven de azul.**

**-En este baile se supone que no se tiene que saber quien se esconde tras la mascara-dijo la de rosa.**

**-Al igual que ustedes saben quienes somos. Nosotros sabemos quienes sois-dijo James que ahora no tenia ninguna duda de que se trataba de las chicas.**

**-¿Sí? Prueba a ver si aciertas-dijo la de azul.**

**-Cabellos rojos como la puesta de sol y ojos verdes como la hierba fresca. Sin duda alguna, Lily Evans-dijo James.**

**-Vaya, pensé que eras un mosquetero no un detective-dijo Lily.**

**-Rubia de pelo corto, ojos negros y esa sonrisa que reconocería en cualquier parte y que nunca se borra de tu rostro-dijo Remus-Élanor O'Donnell.**

**-Estas echo un Sherlock Holmes, igual que James-dijo Élanor.**

**-Por último tú. Pelo negro y liso, ojos miel, muy impredecible, hoy sobre todo por el disfraz escogido-dijo Sirius-La inigualable Katya Thomson.**

**-Elemental, mi querido Black-dijo Katya.**

**-Ahora que estamos todos juntos, creo que deberíamos empezar con la fiesta-dijo Sirius.**

**-Sí, no estaría mal-dijo James.**

**-Pues vamos a bailar-dijo Katya.**

**Sirius le ofreció su brazo a Katya, y esta, aceptándolo, se dirigió con el a la pista con sus amigo detrás.**

**-¿Sabes Sirius?-preguntó Katya cuando empezaron a bailar-Tu a mi me gustas desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero siempre lo he ocultado por que se como eras.**

**-¿Qué ya te gustaba? ¿Entonces por que no me contestaste al primer día?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Por que sabía como eras-dijo Katya-No quería que me hicieras daño.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que ya no soy así?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Tengo fe en ti-dijo Katya y acercándose a él y besándolo dulcemente.**

**-¿Ésto significa que somos pareja?-preguntó Sirius después del beso.**

**Katya sonrió y lo volvió a besar.**

**Pasaron el resto de la noche, bailando todo tipo de música, y pasándoselo en grande. Antes de que el baile acabase Remus llevó a Élanor al jardín para hablar con ella.**

**-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó Élanor una vez estuvieron fuera.**

**-Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente y como mañana volvemos a casa me gustaría que me contestases-dijo Remus.**

**-Remus, no se si es que dudas de las palabras de Katya o si necesitas que te lo confirme. Pero creo que deberías saber que cuando Katya es así de directa (N/A: Cuando pasó esto no estaba pero sus amigos se lo han contado) quiere decir que no esta mintiendo.-dijo Élanor sonriendo.**

**Remus la miró a los ojos, sonrió y la beso tiernamente. La brazo por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello. Después de besarse se sonrieron y entraron en el gran comedor. En ese momento la fiesta daba a su fin y los merodeadores sonrieron cómplices.**

**Entonces aparecieron todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts y empezaron a pasar atravesando gente y confundiéndolas. Hasta que llegó Peeves con una sustancia verde, gelatinosa, y pegajosa y empezó a tirársela encima a la gente exceptuando a los merodeadores y las chicas. (N/A: Incluyendo a Kelly, la novia de Peter) **

**-Me da en la nariz que esto es obra vuestra-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Lo dudabas? Es nuestro último día, hasta Remus nos ayudó. Sobornar a los fantasmas fue muy fácil, pero sobornar a Peeves muy complicado. Estaba deseando hacer una broma, pero pedía demasiadas cosas-explicó James.**

**-Esperad que con eso no acaba la cosa, mirad-dijo Sirius.**

**La sustancia viscosa había desaparecido y a todos los que había tocado iban ahora vestidos de payaso, pintados de arriba abajo con la pintura propia de estos personajes y con unos zapatos como mínimo 7 tallas más grandes. Cada uno hacia una tontería distinta y otros la hacían por pareja. Los seis se rieron mucho hasta que los profesores solucionaron el problema.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos estaban preparados para irse y juntos fueron caminando hasta la estación. Se montaron en el tren y cogieron un compartimento. **

**James y Lily se quedaron dormidos, aún estaban cansados. Remus y Élanor simplemente estaban abrazados, y Sirius y Katya miraban a Hogwarts alejarse.**

**-Ha sido un buen final-dijo Sirius.**

**Katya lo miró y besándolo dulcemente dijo:**

**-Un final excelente.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Epílogo:__ Nada es imposible._

**El tren que venia de Hogwarts, paró en secó al entrar en la estación de King's Cross ç, en concreto al anden 9 y ¾.**

**En uno de los compartimentos de dicho tren, viajaban un grupo de tres chicas y tres chicos. Todos estaban dormidos, salvo una de las chicas.**

**La chica, en cuestión, era rubia, alta y delgada. Observaba por la ventana, mientras en los demás compartimentos la gente se ponía en marcha para irse.**

**De repente, una de las chicas, que aún dormía, se despertó. Era morena, también altita. La rubia se fijó en ella y sonrió.**

**-Valla, ¡Por fin se despertó la bella durmiente!-exclamó con sorna.**

**-¡Anda ya! ¡No he dormido tanto!-se defendió la morena.**

**-Mentirosa...-se burló la rubia-Si llevas desde que salimos de Hogwarts roncando.**

**-¡Yo no ronco!-exclamó la morena.**

**-¡Eso es por que no te has oído!-dijo socarrona la rubia.**

**La morena le sacó la lengua.**

**-Bueno, dejémoslo así. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó la morena.**

**-Estaba recordando los últimos momentos de Hogwarts. Todo lo que nos ha pasado, lo que hemos vivido...ha quienes habemos conocido...-siguió, diciendo la rubia, mirando esta vez al chico de ojos miel que dormía a su lado.**

**-Hablas como si se acabara el mundo-dijo la morena.**

**-Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, nada será igual-respondió la rubia melancólica-Nos separaremos.**

**-Élanor, eso no va a pasar. Seguiremos juntos-replicó la morena.**

**-Hay muchas complicaciones; la familia, la sangre...**

**-¿Ahora te preocupas por la sangre?**

**-Es imposible. No funcionará-dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Sí funcionará, Élanor, nada es imposible, tan sólo improbable-dijo la morena mirándola fijamente.**

**-Sí, hay cosas imposibles, Katya-dijo Élanor mirándola.**

**-¿En serio lo crees? ¿Es que estos y yo no te hemos enseñado nada? Si algo se seguro es que todo, absolutamente todo, tiene probabilidad de realizarse-Élanor la miro escéptica -¿No me crees? Te pondré unos cuantos ejemplos entonces; ¿T u de verdad pensabas que Lily y James acabarían juntos? ¿O que Sirius y yo no enamoráramos? ¿O que tu le darías su merecido y su "novia modelo sin cerebro" te acabaría considerando su heroína? ¿O que yo me haría amiga de aquellos Slytherins? ¿De verdad lo pensabas? No lo creo. Dime, ¿Quién te iba a decir a ti, que terminarías por enamorarte de Remus? ¿Eh, dime?-la invitó Katya.**

**-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo resignada Élanor a la vez que suspiraba.**

**-Claro que le tengo-dijo Katya-Como te he dicho; no hay nada imposible, tan solo...improbable-concluyó Katya.**

**Después de un pequeño silencio, en el que ambas reflexionaron sobre lo que habían hablado, Katya se levantó y tras bostezar y estirarse, exclamó alegre.**

**-Bueno, comencemos a recoger.**

**Katya observo a Sirius y le hizo una seña a Élanor para que se acercara. (N/A: Teniendo en cuanta las dimensiones del compartimento, seguro que no tuvo que andar mucho) Élanor lo hizo.**

**-Ahora que hemos salido de Hogwarts, se supone que ya somos adultas, ¿No?-dijo entre susurros. Élanor asintió como si fuera obvio-Entonces, se supone que ya podemos utilizar la magia, ¿No?-preguntó. Élanor asintió un poco dudosa.**

**-Podemos probar-sugirió Élanor aún insegura.**

**-Probemos-dijo Katya decidida.**

**Ambas tomaron sus varitas y pronunciando unos hechizos, los baúles de los seis se elevaron. Mientras Élanor guiaba los baúles, Katya se encargaba de despertar a los demás. El último que quedaba era Sirius. Katya le dio un pequeño besó, e le despertó. Ambos se sonrieron y bajaron cogidos de la mano al andén. Allí los esperaban el resto de sus amigos, los padres de James, Lily, Remus y Katya estaban allí. Los de Élanor aún no llegaban y los de Sirius no vendrían. Al menos a por él.**

**Mientras los padres de James y Lily se conocían, y conocían a la reciente pareja; Remus y Élanor conversaban con los padres del primero, Katya y Sirius se fueron a hablar con los padres de la morena.**

**-¿Estas segura de que quieres que tus padres me conozcan?-preguntó asustado Sirius.**

**-¿Tienes miedo? ¿El famoso Sirius Black, tiene miedo?-preguntó socarrona Katya.**

**-No es eso...-comenzó Sirius, pero se vio interrumpido por uno abrazo de mujer.**

**-Así que este es Sirius Black-dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mientras supuestamente su mujer abrazaba con júbilo al chico.**

**-Así es-confirmó orgullosa Katya.**

**Cuando la madre se separó, observó detenidamente a Sirius y luego sonrió.**

**-Me gusta. Es encantador, ¿Qué te parece querido? ¿Es el adecuado para nuestra Katya?-preguntó la madre de Katya.**

**-Sí. Es todo un caballero-dijo el hombre.**

**Sirius sólo sonrió, mientras los padres de Katya se ponían a hacer planes de boda.**

**-Así son mis padres, tendrás que acostumbrarte-dijo Katya.**

**-Lo haré. Tenlo por seguro-dijo Sirius rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacía si, para después besarla.**

**-Mirad a quien tenemos aquí, a los mero-nenas, las sangre sucias y a la renegada-dijo una voz conocida.**

**Lucius Malfoy, junto a demás Slytherins. **

**Los susodichos se dieron la vuelta, para observarles y luego se miraron entre ellos, estallando en carcajadas. Lucius Malfoy arrugó la frente en señal de desconcierto y se alejó de allí, junto a su "tropa" murmurando cosas ininteligible.**

**Katya dejo de reírse, y poco a poco los demás también.**

**-Bueno, fue interesante mientras duró. Corto...y extraño..., pero interesante al fin y al cabo-concluyó Katya.**

**-¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?-preguntó Élanor.**

**-Sí-dijo Katya.**

**-¿Y por que?**

**-Por que sí.**

**-Eso no es una respuesta.**

**-Sí que lo es.**

**-No.**

**-Sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Que sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Que sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Que sí.**

**Sirius y Remus se hartaron y las besaron para que se callaran. Cuando se separaron, las parejas se sonrieron mutuamente.**

**-¡Sí!-saltó Katya.**

**Todos, padres inclusive, estallaron en carcajadas.**

**-Siempre tiene que ser ella la que diga la última palabra...No lo soporto-murmuró burlona Élanor.**

**-¡Te he oído!-exclamó Katya.**

**Remus y Sirius se miraron y suspiraron resignados a la vez que negaban con la cabeza. Les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Y lo harían juntos...**

**O, al menos, eso esperaban...**

**...FIN**

**CRÉDITOS**

**1.-Autora - (Cáp. 1 al 26)NatyLynx**

**2.-Coautora- EpílogoAureaaspen**

**3.- Portada - Aureaaspen**

**4.- Contraportada - Aureaaspen**

**5.- Creativa de la historia - NatyLynx**

**6.- Ayudante - (Ideas)Aureaaspen**

**7.- Personajes principales inventados (2) - NatyLynx**

**8.- Basada en la novela de - J. K. Rowling**

**9.- Creadora de créditos - Aureaaspen**

**10.- Comenzado - 11/12/04 18:38**

**11.- Finalizado - 17/01/05 20:45**

**12.- Pasado al ordenador por - NatyLynx**

**13.- Iniciado a pasar al ordenador - 11/12/04 20:46**

**14.- Cesado de pasar al ordenador - 25/02/05 17:13**

**Historia de NatyLynx.**

**Comenzada a escribir por aburrimiento una tarde que no pude salir por que mi amiga estaba enferma.**

**Dedicada a ÁureaAspen que me dio su apoyo para escribir esta historia.**


End file.
